Existence
by Kei Souh
Summary: Shindo Hikaru lost his voice due to a tragic accident when he was young. Sai disappeared from his life and year after his grandfather died. He's alone. He moved to Tokyo, perhaps to find something that will prove his existence or to be fit in a place he can call his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Hikaru No Go ^_^**

 **Chapter 1**

 **'Farewell'**

* * *

It's my grandfather's funeral. I looked around and I could see the sadness in the eyes of those people attended the funeral. A friends and neighbors. Just like me, they're all mourning. My grandfather's sudden death was something I never even imagine to occurred so soon.

Despite his age, grandfather was indeed healthy and cheerful. Sometimes I wonder, which one of us is an old man and a teenager.

I cried in silence. I am fifteen years old. And it's been ten years since I lost my voice. A tragic accident cost the life of my father and my voice. The doctor diagnosed a vocal cord paresis due to my neck trauma during the accident.

An operation made, then my voice slowly yet hoarsely returned. It sounded awful for a child like me that time. So I preferred not to talk at all. Since then, my voice gone again. Medically speaking there's a lot of hope. The doctor said they don't diagnosed anything wrong with my vocal cords anymore. Perhaps it's my mentality.

Still, the doctor never gave up and suggested that with the help from voice therapists my voice will be back again. I became rebellious and refused to listened because I don't want to burden grandfather for paying too much for me. However, I'm stil meeting the voice therapist because grandpa begged me. Until I reached the age of ten, I completely gave up. Despite, the therapist gave us a prescriptions, a monthly medication to avoid any complication.

Because of my mother's depression towards my father's untimely death and her voiceless son, grandfather decided to raise me in her place. She's been a good wife and a mother. That was grandpa said. But father's death was something changed inside her. No one could blame her for that. It's not just father's death and the lose of my voice destroyed my mom's sanity that day. It was the revelation my father's unfaithfulness the day of the accident.

Ironic isn't it? To think that grandpa, the father of my father's mistress adopted me. He said, it was his only way to pay his daughter's sin.

As a child, how on earth I would know that the woman with us who spent time in amusement park was my father's mistress. It was my birthday when father picked me up from school saying he wanted to celebrate my special day and introduced me to my so called godmother. Driving back home, a speedy reckless car bumped onto us.

That time he rushed to Tokyo when he received a call about his daughter's accident. And that's when he found out about me. A month after the accident grandpa took me to Aomori, his hometown. Away from a huge city of Tokyo.

He treated me as his own grandchild and even changed my family name into his. Changing my old name that I never bothered to ask. Proving I am his only grandson. That I'm adored and loved by him.

I looked around. Still having these tiny hope that maybe my mother will hear the news and attend grandfather's funeral. Perhaps the news about me being an orphan will reach her.

My own mother completely abandoned me. I know that fact so well. And yet, I'm still dreaming that one day my mother will show up to take me. But it never happen. She abandoned me while I'm suffering and she just moved on in her life.

Maybe that's why grandpa pitied me and adopted me. But I knew that's not the reason. It's because I am me. And besides I could hardly remember memories of my childhood and the doctor says it might be good if I don't recall any of it and move on.

I learnt as I grew up that she's from a wealthy family and the revelation of my father's affair tainted her family's reputation. My mother was still young that time grandfather sadly confessed, so he can't blame her from running away on her responsibilities towards me.

How unfair, isn't it? She's still young that's why she abandoned me? But what about me? I just turned five years old that time. Am I not young enough to be taken care of?

There were those times I wished that I just died together with my father. That I can finally rest on peace. That I don't suffer from those nightmares. That I won't have to hear other kids taunting me from the lack of capability to talk. And so that I won't have those pitiful and sorrowful moments in my life.

Did mother ever wonder how frighten I am when I happen to be trap with two dead people in the car overnight?

Did she ever wonder that maybe I am hungry or thirsty for being there with nothing to eat or drink?

Did mother ever wonder how many times do I may call her name for help?

Did she ever wonder that maybe I'm longing for her embrace to warm my shivering cold body...or maybe I wanted to hear her voice saying...Hikaru mommy is here...you will be alright...

Did she even wonder what do I look like, now that I'm at fifteen. And maybe I too, wonder what she looks like...right now.

All I had is the memories of grandfather's face. My only family. He works so hard to raise me despite his age. He teach me a lot of things and hardship in life. His love and affection was the only thing that keeps me...and push me to live.

How could I ever forgot all his funny stunts and sacrifices while raising me. How could I ever forget those sleepless night he spent next to me when I'm suffering from nightmares while murmuring soothing words, that he won't ever leave me alone.

Grandpa was always there for me.

He's laugh was really contagious. He may not hear me laughing...but my heart is. He is my joy. He is the best grandpa ever!

His cheerfulness and proud stories about him being a amateur champion in some Go tournament leads me to learn the ancient board game. It was when I turned eight years old. Then I met a thousand-year-old Heain ghost haunted grandfather's precious antic goban when he proudly showed it to me. That day I fainted.

At first, grandpa thought that I was being delusional or perhaps having an imaginary friend because of my young age.

The ghost introduced himself as Fujiwara no Sai. I was confused. I often heard that me and grandpa lived in Sai, a small village in Shimokita district of Tohoku region. But the ghost just wailed out loud saying that it was just a coincidence that his name was the same name of the village we lived.

He's a pathetic excuse for a ghost. Heck, I can hear his voice calling me Meanie! So different from what I imagined ghost should be. Not like a ghost I always seen in a movies who could possesed or eat the people around them. He acts like a kid more than me. His mood swings a lot depend upon the situation. It made me wonder why the child like me who supposed to be taken care of needed to adjust for an old man and immature ghost instead.

While the childlike ghost keep on insisting that I was the only person who could see him, I continued to insists and believed that he is definitely visible to others. Not until I reached my ninth birthday.

While grandfather is busy managing his sushi shop, I continued attending school. I worked hard to fit in. To be a normal kid.

For a child. I am mature. That was people used to tell me. I struggled a lot trying to live my life as a normal child as if nothing wrong with me. I refused to go to special school for disable kid like me. As I do believed that I can just live my life normally. Of course with the huge help from grandpa and my personal ghost. I managed somehow.

Sai told me the story of his life. Everything happened to him while he was still alive. He gladly shared his time with Kuwabara Torajirou. Known as Honinbo Shūsaku in modern days. Heck, I even search his name in the library and I learn that Torajirou was indeed the best Go player in history. Or Sai to be precise, since he was the one who played all of Torajirou's games. So I took Sai's teaching seriously, since I already knew the basics from grandpa.

I asked Sai to possessed me too so he can play Go as much as he can through me, but he strongly declined. Saying that he learn his lesson and he don't wanna commit the same mistakes from the past.

Teaching and playing with me was more than enough for him as he, Sai being careful not to repeat the same mistake he'd done to his first host. Though I told him that Torajirou won't blame him nor regret that decision to let Sai played all his games. Never ever.

My life went on like that everyday until the age of twelve and half, Sai sadly confessed to me that he will soon disappear. It truly breaks my heart, despite he wanted me to go on with my life.

He explained to me that Kami gave him a task. It was to show and teach me his Go. For all those years we've been played together, as he teach me how to play Go, historical stuffs and good manners as he says, I teach him about modern days, speaking thru minds.

Those days of my life I felt happy and contended. Sai and grandpa was always there for me to remind me that I am Hikaru Shindou, Sai precious student and Heihachi Shindou's one and only dear grandson.

Sai existence was of course unknown by my grandfather, At the thirteenth summer of my life, Sai finally bid his goodbye right after our final game which I managed to win by half moku.

I was devastated. I almost curse Kami, for sending me Sai and taking him again afterwards. I mourned. I stopped going to school and I visited all of the places that related to Honinbu Shuusaku hoping that maybe I could find Sai. I collected Shuusaku's kifus as much as I can afford.

And a week of going here and there. I found nothing. And I accepted the fact that Sai was finally rest in peace. He may be a Go freak but never once he told me to stop playing sport to focus on Go. He wants me choose the path I'd like to walk.

Although grandfather doesn't understand the cause of my sorrow, he tried to cheer me up and offered his precious goban as a gift because he knew that I love Go. My grandpa also bought me a computer that I always wish for the sake of my happiness, too bad we haven't internet connection.

I cried like a river for gratitude. For simply understanding and watching me crying without asking the reason for those tears. Every stones I placed in the goban my tears keeps falling. I recreated the last game I played with Sai again and again and kept blaming myself. If I didn't win that game, perhaps Sai still with me. I blamed myself for that.

That particular night, Sai showed up in my dreams. In that dream he smiled at me while giving me his paper fan. Mouthing words that I am being his student made him so proud. On how he wished that one day he could see me showing to everyone that his Go exists within me.

I cried a lot. Then I moved on. I bought a paper fan. I painted it, with exact colors and details of his fan. A exact replica of his.

I focused on my studies and helping grandfather in his shop after school. I enjoyed playing soccer as a substitute and created a go club, but not officially.

For some reason, grandfather suddenly convinced me to take a high school examination in Tokyo. I asked him why since I could just get into high school nearby. He told the advantages of getting into high school in Tokyo, which I don't really care.

It was as if grandfather felt that he will leave soon, that he fought with me, strongly insisted of moving back to Tokyo no matter what. He checked every possible high school I can get in, and convinced me to take an exam on each school. And I forcefully agreed.

When I got my high school entrance exam results, I decided to enter Haze High School, and dropped the other two. Grandfather bought an apartment without my knowledge. Few days after, he never wake up again.

And the realization hits me. I may have friends and people who cares for me. I only have Sai and grandpa, but I already lose them both. I don't even know any of his relatives. Or if he even has one.

So this time.

I am completely alone.

* * *

I looked around and took a deep breath. Finally, I am done packing my clothes and few personal stuffs I'll need to take with me to Tokyo. To be honest I'm quite excited. It's been awhile since I visited Tokyo. I think it was my tenth birthday when grandpa took me to visit his daughter's grave.

I just to took few personal stuffs, grandpa's trophies and our precious goban. I decided to keep the rest along with the house. It's better to just buy new ones instead.

It's still upsets me to think why did grandfather kept everything secret to me. The lawyer, one of grandpa's acquaintance confessed to me that a week before he died, after buying an apartment in Tokyo, grandpa sold the house. He opened a bank account under my name.

He leave the decision for the sushi shop up to me. I let my grandfather's assistant to pay it installment, on how much they can afford to send me monthly for my allowance. I suggested just to give it to them however they refused, saying that I need the money. I know shop will be in good hands.

Perhaps, just like Sai, grandpa felt his life was soon to end. And prepare everything for me. He even contacted an acquaintance in Tokyo to be my guardian once I settled there.

I pocketed the house key and my phone then walk to the neighborhood to bid my goodbye.

"Hikaru-chan." A teary-eyed Aya Kashihino-san greeted me. She run towards me and hugged tightly. "Hikaru-chan, you are going to Tokyo tomorrow. I'm going to miss you. Especially your delicious sushi." She said, in between those sobbing.

'I will miss you too Aya-san.' I wanted to tell her. She's been a mother to me. She and her husband Kouji-san, my grandfather's assistant was like a parents to me since the couple never had a child on their own.

"Son, you know that you can always come back to us if get you lonely in Tokyo. It's s huge city you know...just don't get lost." Kouji-san said while laughing, yet his voice was choking from trying to sound happy. He patted my head gently.

It pains me to see them sad. They are the parents that I wished for, yet I could never really had. Life is so unfair sometimes. For such a good people like them, why didn't Kami blessed them at least one child. And why those people who never care on their own. Again, I blamed Kami for what's happening in my life which I know a bad habit. I must really stop this bad habit of mine.

I smiled. _'I know. Aya-san told me that you lost your way in Tokyo and afraid to return there.'_ I scribbled in my small white erasable board I always carry with me. Smiling.

Kouji-san blushed, then snickered. "You naughty child. Just because you know how to ride a train doesn't mean you won't get lost...hahaha!" He pulled me towards him and embraced. "I'm so proud of you Hikaru-kun. I dream of getting into high school in Tokyo but I couldn't, yet you do it so easily. Just don't forgot about us, okay... Son." And the tears he tried to suppressed finally fell.

Aya-san joined us and I cried, pouring out all the sadness inside me heart. I'm thinking how many years it will take for me to feel their warm loving embrace again.

"Oi Shindou!"

"Hikaru! I heard someone calling my name loudly. And there I saw, my dear friends. I may be mute, but they are those people who treated me normally...equally.

I knew them since we're ten years old. Ever since then we're all inseparable despite belonging to a different classes.

Souma and Kino are cousins, both loud and we played soccer together. Sakuno and Sakura are identical twin sister, a member of our school's cheering squad. And Ayase is the closest friend to me since we both played Go.

We may not able to create Go club officially in school, but we manage to spent some time to play. As usual, I'm the one who teaches them. That time Sai was still me. It was really good time. Ayase lost his left arm from an accident, maybe that is why we are more closer than the rest. We have something in common.

Those time we spent all together was something really dear to me. And I always treasure them.

"Shindou... Hikaru..." Everybody suddenly jumped on me and we all embraced. I hate dramatic encounter seriously. But at this moment, I hugged them back. How can't I? I won't know how many years before I could so see them again. They are my dear friends I'm gonna leave behind.

I don't really want to go. But this is something grandpa decided for me. I knew he had a reason, though I am not sure what it is. And besides, it's time for me to go forward to start a new life. This place. Everything around me painfully reminded me of Sai and grandpa so I must go.

Maybe in Tokyo, I can found something I'm longing and looking for. Something I'm not certain.

"Come inside Hikaru-kun...everyone. I made ramen this time. It's on me!" Kouji-san announced.

"Yey!" My friends cheerfully obliged. And we spent the rest of the night happily.

* * *

 **A/N: Most of the characters mentioned in this chapter are my OCs. Forgive me for not describing their appearances**. **More OCs to come TEEHEE. Ignore my wrong grammar pls xd**

 **Please forgive me for not updating my other incomplete story. I' so frustrated that lost all the files I saved. I have no idea how it happened. T_T I needed to write to them all again. So it's on HIATUS for now.**

 **I'm having a writer's block on those stories and quite hard to restart writing again. It takes me a long month before I moved on due to lose of my files then I write a new one instead. Of course I will continue and finish those stories no matter how long it takes to complete it. Don't worry.**

 **thank you and review onegai ^_^**

 **Kei**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **'New Start'**

* * *

It's finally the first day of my high school. It's been two weeks since I moved to Tokyo and settled at the apartment grandpa provided for me.

I don't know anyone here, just grandpa's acquiantance as my guardian. I know nothing about him aside from the man's given name. Something about the man gives off a strong feeling of familiarity. My meeting with him was rather brief because he happened to be on his way to catch a flight to Osaka for a convention stuffs or something.

My apartment located at a third floor of the building. It is simple and comfortable, perfect for my taste actually. The ground floor had a convenience store and sushi shop, which I managed to land a job for Saturdays and Sundays.

In my living room, I bought a do-it-yourself cupboard shelf where I display my small flatscreen TV, a dvd, grandpa's trophies, few photo frames of me with grandpa, with my friend and some other stuffs.

I chosen a two-seater black leather sofa and two white bean bags for each side. Just like the color of go stones. A glass center table comes along with it. I place a thin wooden board over it which I drawn a grid to be look like a goban. And of course, I bought a kinda cheap go stones stored in plastic black and white bowl.

On the wall above the sofa, I hang the framed calligraphy I made with Sai's help. _Kami mo Itte._ In the corner table, I settled the framed sketch of Sai I secretly drew while he is playing Go. I smiled. I am pretty sure Sai will be glad to see it.

In the kitchen, I just bought three plates, three glasses and mugs. I also bought three pieces each of spoons and forks. And chopsticks! A ladle thingy and look-a-like stuff one each for cooking. As a grandson of a sushi chef, I bought a specially made set of a sharp knives for making sushi. It cost me a fortune anyways.

I also had a rice cooker, a pot, frying fan and a kettle. I managed to fill the cupboard with some spices just in case I'm in the mood to cook. And of course, I stocked some of my favorite instant ramen. I'm thinking to buy a fridge, but then again I guess I won't need it since the convenience store was just below mine.

I stored some toiletries, shampoos, soap and some hand towels for my bathroom. And placed a not-so-cheap laundry machine next to the bathroom door. I don't plan to wash my clothes manually.

Nothing special about my room. Really. A typical teenage bedroom. Just a bed, a table, and few books, novels I loved together with manga in the second-hand bookshelf I bought . I also kept Shuusaku's book with it.

In my desk, I had my computer I got from grandfather with a printer I also bought downtown along with the rest of my stuffs and appliances. Man, I can't imagine that shopping stuff will take me few days before I finally fill the house. Mostly second-handed stuffs hence I cannot to afford to buy new. I need to watch out my expenses!

I prefer to kept the goban in my bedroom since it's not just an ordinary goban. And covered it with a silky purple cloth to keep away from dust. It reminded me of Sai's silky purple hair.

I grabbed my bag and do the final check if I have everything I need for school. I looked at the mirror to take a good look at my gakuran. Look cool. All black. I passed by in the kitchen to grab my bento and ready to go to school.

* * *

"Shindou-kun, your guardian explained your situation and I personally called your middle school and they informed that you don't have any problem socializing with other student, am I right?"

I nooded. The principal of Haze High School meet me in her office. Although I cannot see any problem with my entrance exam result, including my middle school recommendation, the principal wanted to make sure that I won't have any difficulties in adapting to a normal school. It's not as if I'm abnormal. I am mute. Just a mute. And I pretty confident I am normal and more capable than they ever think.

 _'I am fine Kaga-sensei. Thank you for your concern. I will try to get along with the my classmate. I will do my best.'_ I showed my ready and prepared answers through my flash card. It's kinda hard to write to answer for every question so I had a ready ones.

"I wish you good luck. Just remember to ta..." She stopped, I'm pretty sure she felt sorry that she might offended me. "I mean to communicate with your homeroom teacher if ever you need a help for something. And as for your hair..." The principal take a good look at me. "Never mind..." She sighed.

I noodded then bowed my head modestly and take my leave. 'Is there something wrong with my hair?'

* * *

1-2. That's my classroom. I entered the classroom and noticed that most of the student are happily chatting to each other. Obviously, most of them came from the same middle school. I seated at last row next to the window. As always.

"Yo! I'm Kaga Tetsuo. I'm the captain of our school's awesome shougi club." The red head said, wearing white hakama and holding a paper fan in his right hand, suddenly appeared in front of everyone together with a fidgeting black hair four-eyed guy. The redhead tactlessly sat on our teacher's desk with a huge grin while fanning himself. "Anyway, I'm in second year, so Im basically your sempai. So you better call Kaga-sama-sempai once I decided to accept you as a member." He added. "Anyone just come to our club to test your strength."

I smirked. What a jerk?! I heard that Haze's shougi club was indeed the best in Tokyo and one of the best in all Japan but it doesn't mean the guy needed to boast about him being a captain. Ne?

I averted my gaze in the window to ignore him. I have no time to deal with him. And besides, I decided not to join any club in high school since I have a part time job to support my self, so I'm not interested to his crap.

"Hey you bastard! You...with the bleach bang...next to the window! Did you just smirked at me?! Don't ignore me!" He shouted that turned everybody's attention at me.

I kinda surprised but pretended to looked at him innocently. I smiled and pointed at myself.

"Yes you stupid!" He yelled as he walk towards me. "Are you making fun me of me bastard?! Say something jerk!"

'Jeez, what this guy problem?' I wondered.

I take out my erasable white board under the desk and write. _'I am sorry Kaga-SAMA-sempai.'_ I wrote SAMA in capital letter purposely. _'I am mute. So I cannot talk to you.'_ Then show it to him.

His eyes widen then grabbed my board and throw it away. "You asshole! Don't fuck with me!" He yelled loudly.

"Kaga-san...you're making a scene." The four-eyed guy said. Picking up my board and returned it back to me. "We have to go now..."

"Kaga-kun!" A middle aged female teacher entered, fortunately. "I think you are in the wrong classroom. Pease refrain from shouting and scaring our freshmen." The teacher said, glaring at the furious redhead.

"Hai Sensei." Kaga said apologetically and turned his attention back at me. "I'm not done with you brat." He threatened me.

I sweatdropped. Seriously... what his problem. And this is just my first day. I didn't even sit on my chair for ten minutes. It seems that those troublesome, noisy immature people attracted to me whenever I go. I am mute. And it will be worst if I am not. I sighed. Perhaps it's a sign for a lively high school life for me. Hee. As if.

* * *

Lunchbreak. I pull out my bento from my bag. Man, I'm hungry! I made sushi as usual enough for today's meal. I think I needed to write a plan for my daily food since Aya-san insisted that I must eat and prepare healthy food.

During the class introduction, everyone completely surprised to discovered that I am mute. One of my classmate commented that I looked normal.

Define normal please, dude.

I just wrote my name and sensei do a brief introduction for me. Just from where I came from. That's all. She understood well that it's not for her to decides whether I want to share my tragic life story or not.

"Hello, Shindou-kun." A sweet voice of one of my female classmate greeted. "Is it okay if we join you?" She asked. If I remember correctly her name is Fujisaki.. Akari. I just smile and nod at her. The other two girls and one guy joined us.

"Ne, Shindou-kun. Did you decide to join any club?" The guy asked.

I remembered this guy who joined us introduced himself for more than five minutes. Man. He even tell us about the name of their dogs and the name of his uncle's friend's auntie that a neighbor of so on... sighed...while the rest just say their names and sit. He's funny and easy- going. Maybe we can get along just fine. His name is Kento Mizuki. A black hair, tall as me with a quite chubby feature. But looked fine overall.

I shook my head. And scribble _._ _'I can't. I have a part time job.'_

"Eh? Too bad. You look athletic you know. I thought I can invite you to join soccer club."

 _'I play soccer. And I can join the practice sometimes. But I cant join officially.'_ I wrote fast.

"Really?!" He beamed. "Great!" Mizuki-kun clasped in excitement.

"Shindou-kun. About Kaga-sempai. Don't worry about him. He acts like that but he's actually a nice person. I know him since middle school." One of the girls said. Kuno Kaori her name. I'm good at remembering names. Especially pretty girls. ^snicker^

Well, I don't really mind about him since I can't really blame the guy for accusing me of smirking, because I really did.

I smiled and continued eating. Man this is frustrating. I mean it's just the first of day school and a bully already noticed me. I really need to do something with my blonde bang to avoid them. I sighed. I felt like my blondeness is shouting 'Notice me sempai!' out loud. What a pain!

* * *

The first day of school finished so soon before I know it. I grabbed my bag, preparing to leave when Fujisaki called me. She's with her other two friends. Kaori Kuno-san and Rina Aoyama-san.

"Shindou-kun do you want to join us checking out clubs.?" She asked politely. Fujisaki is indeed nice, but really I don't need her to pity me. It's shows in her eyes, the way she look at me. It's full of sadness and pities towards me.

I can take care of myself just fine, And I hated it when someone looks at me and treats me as if I'm completely helpless. So I shook me head. I refused. 'Sorry, I need to go home early." I showed the flash card I kept with an instant answer. I'd been using it for answering the obvious questions and more faster for me to reply. Then I waved goodbye.

Honestly, I'm planning to go home straight but Mizuki-kun forcefully grabbed and dragged me to check the soccer club.

* * *

I lay down in my bed. Damn, I feel exhausted, after checking soccer club I hurriedly bid goodbye. But just when I thought Kaga-san totally forget about me, he showed up right in front of the gate.

He was with that four-eyed guy again and a short orange hair kid this time. At first, I thought they're going to beat me up. Three against one. But it never happen. It turns out that Kaga-sempai confirmed from our homeroom teacher Kuroki-sensei that I'm indeed mute and he wanted to apologized for misunderstanding.

He may sounded rude but I sensed the sincerity in his voice. I accepted his apology. We exchanged phone numbers and invited me to visit the shougi club whenever I have time. Then before I knew it, Kaga-sempai dragged me along with his other two friends to his older sister's restaurant to eat. I've been dragged around today.

"It's on me!" He said cheerfully. It's not that bad. Meeting Kaga-sempai, Tsutsui-sempai and Mitani-kun, also a first year like me was refreshing. They reminded me of my friends in Aomori. They never shown in pities and treated me normally, which I am very thankful.

My eyes turned at the computer. It was there for a weeks and I never turn it on yet. I checked my watch. It's too early for bed. Eight o'clock.

I turned on the computer and check the internet connection. Finally. I have connection. One of the few things I arrange when I arrive at my apartment. Internet connection.

I browse the net. Checking online manga updates and searching for a nearest companies that will help me with something important to me. I found many lists. I'm browsing and narrowing down the lists when a particular recommended site catches my attention.

NetGo. Let's play Go online!

It sounded cool!

To think that there's an online site for playing Go. How come I didn't know about it before? Tsk, what a stupid question? Of course there is. I just didn't think about the possibility before.

I click the site and browse. I'm amazed that you can challenge anyone to play against with and can watch someone's games.

But first I needed to create an account. I click to register. Damn, my heart beating so fast. I am so excited. It's been awhile since the last time I played Go. I wonder how well I can play against them.

After registration and verifying my email address, I returned at NetGo site and signed in.

Username: SAI

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully you guys won't confused either Hikaru wrote or thought the words. I will try my best not to get you confuse. LOL**

 **Oh well, I'm kinda free this week, so I'm in the mood to write. -'gonna be busy again next week for work. Trying my best to write..and hopefully to update my other stories.**

 **(pls don't think I can update this story every other day..LOL... I just happened to have free time and in the mood. But I'll do my best to update asap.)**

 **Thank you guys for following and favoriting this fanfiction. mwahh ^_^**

 **' _Blah blah blah' Hikaru's replied from his board or flash card._**

 ** _'_ blah blah blah' character's thought **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **'Sai'**

* * *

Click

I placed my white stone at the upper left side of the virtual board. Damn! I feel so happy! This is so exciting!

My opponent is good, way better than the very first opponent I had. Zelda had more decent moves but lack of boldness. He or maybe a she is wary of attacking me. If only this Zelda wasn't so cautious and can read the game a bit more deeper, I'm sure Zelda won't fell on the trap I laid ten hands earlier.

Click

Zelda placed his/ her stone at the lower right. Countering the move I placed. Bingo.

Click.

It may not obvious at first glance. But I knew that Zelda will placed the stone there to try to gain territory at that part. But too late. It may looked dead but I already read your plan. And you completely fell for it.

-Zelda resign-

Huh? I knew Zelda is going to resign soon, but I never expected that he/ she will after that move.

*Are you an insei or a pro?*

Insei? What the heck is that? I had no idea what this Zelda person was talking about, so I reply.

^I'm strong ain't I?^

*So you're a Pro?*

Huh? Pro? Heck, what's pro? ^ I am Sai ^ I replied then clicked to print our game record and the first game before I log off.

Hmmm. Man! Playing online was so exhausting for my eyes and brain, yet thrilling. I took the printed kifu and look at it. Great! Now I need to provide a new file for NetGo instead of adding it to my files of the games I played with Sai.

I grinned. I pull the first drawer of my table and get an empty folder to put the kifu on it. I returned the folder then open the lower drawer to take the thick files.

Hey Sai. You know what I wrote a story about us.

Yes. Us...

I do spent my entire summer last two years since you left to wrote these story of us. Well I'm kinda embarrassed to admit it, but one of the protagonists of this story was kinda based on me. Not quite, should I say. He's a type of person I might become if I don't lose my voice. A handsome..ehem, brash, mouth-louded brat that so good in soccer. A modern teenage boy. A complete opposite of me. And of course the other main character is definitely you.

To tell you the truth, I'm dreaming to become a good and famous soccer player someday. But since I lost my voice, well it's not as if I use my voice to score a goal, but this is our reality. I fully aware of that. And I accepted that fact long time ago. Who will gonna hire someone like me who cannot even say a single word? That's is why I am sorry that I refused to listen to you about sport.

How many times do I read these? More than five times I guess. Just how many days and sleepless nights I spent writing these while my tears keep rollling down my cheeks. Sigh. I miss you Sai. And of course grandpa too.

I may not as good as those writers out there. But I'm proud of my work. It was more like my autobiography than a fictional novel. I wanted to tell Japan. No... I wanted to tell the world about you.

Hey Sai. I drew you. I'm sure you'll gonna love it. It may not good but not bad either, but I captured you perfectly. I'm thinking of using it as a front cover just in case it got accepted by the publisher. And I displayed one of my best sketch in the living room since I don't have any photo of you.

Oh well. I'm thinking of changing about the last chapter because I know you do love happy ending. You might strangle me to death if you foud out that the one of the main character that I based on myself drown himself like you when you disappear. This time I'll change it, he will become a Go professional player or something to achieve the hands of God you're longing for.

Huh? Go professional player... Pro as in professional!? Oh I get it! Zelda is asking me if I'm a go professional player! Haha, how stupid why I didn't think about it!

Right! I made up my mind Sai. Our Haru will become a Go professional player! Hooray!

Raku Shin. My pseudonym.

Nice pen name right? Of course I need it you stupid. I don't have to use my real name duh. Most of the writer do that often. And besides I don't have plan to reveal my identity if ever I get lucky to publish it.

I love to share our story to everyone, but you're a secret I couldn't reveal to anyone. I know... I know. I'm crazy. Because you are precious to me.

One day I will proudly announce everyone about you. About you being me.

Because.

You are me.

And I am you.

Great. I need to rewrite the last chapter so I can send it to the publisher.

I miss you Sai. And I miss talking to you like this.

Wish me luck.

Oh crap! I forgot to save the lists of those companies I found. Those publishing companies. Damn, I need to search for it again.

* * *

Waya Yoshitaka, a seventeen year old Go professional player could only gaped at the monitor of his computer. "Damn that Sai dude!" He cursed out loud. How dare that person to logged out into his face without answering his questions properly.

But he is good. Not just good. Really good. His opening joseki was sort of outdated which was reminded him of Shuusaku's play, but more daring. Every traps Waya laid were read and avoided so easily. And he fell to Sai's trap instead. It was like that person on the other side of the computer can read all of his moves and whatever he is going to do next.

From what he'd seen Sai was a new player, just joined the site. Rankless. And he was the second player Sai played with, based on his status. ~ 2 Win ~. Because there's no way he will lose, ne?

He clicked the upper corner of the site and click print.

He grinned as he looked at the printed record of their game. He got excited. It's been year since he learned about NetGo, but this is first time felt so excited to face an opponent like Sai. It was exhilarating.

Sai moves was oddly familiar. Shuusaku-like but a bit modern since he study all of Go sage's available kifus. He idolized the legendary Honinbo Shuusaku with his outstanding, brilliant games. In this modern age, no one was able to compare against him. Shuusaku was known as a invincible after all.

He carefully laid the printed kifu on the floor and grabbed the stones to recreate the game in his goban. Studying each moves they'd batled, the territories he had gained and losses.

Sai was obviously one of those Go professional he'd never met before. Perhaps it's time for him to collect and study other pro's kifus more seriously.

He just started his last year of high school. As the deal he made with his mother, Waya promised to finished his studies if she allowed him to take pro exam. Whether he passed it or not. So now, he's jumbling his studies and job at the same time. He's still thinking if he'll pursue college or not. He already got a job, but having an option wasn't bad idea either.

Lately, he felt getting rusty so played online more often. His friend and roommate says that even some of the go pro players in China frequently plays online. After facing a strong opponent like Sai, it gave him more motivation to get even better.

He grabbed his wallet, house key and phone to go out a bit. Sushi! It's a bit late for dinner. It's great that there's a sushi restaurant nearby.

Go and sushi was the best and delicious thing for him right now.

* * *

Akira Touya just finished watching the online Go game. His eyes kept staring at the screen of his laptop. Wow. That was good game, he thought.

One of his new student introduced NetGo to him few months ago. His student says that there were so many good players online and playing with them helps him to get better. That's what Akira's student claimed when he praised the kid for improving in such an amazing pace despite tutoring him for only twice a month. He registered but he never play once.

Zelda regularly plays Go online Akira observed, as the person always been available everytime he gets online. A 4D. He doesn't get how exactly they determined Go online ranking, but Zelda was evidently one of those decent go online players. And his gamestyle seems familiar. Akira wondered where and when did he played that person before. Definitely a professional Go player level. But not as strong as him.

Yet Sai, Zelda's opponent went above him. His plays was truly incredible. The moves are oddly old. There's an obvious influence of Shuusaku's gamestyle. However, Sai moves was a bit modern and more complex.

Every traps and hands he made were sometimes look nonsensical. It made you think that the hand was a mistakes, yet in the end it devoured you then destroyed you. Mercilessly.

He could sense the strong aura emitting through the screen of his laptop. It seems old, yet feel so young. Unexplainable feeling he wasn't felt before.

Such a shame, because he prefer to play against opponent face to face. He wondered what it feels like to play Sai one on one. Could he emitted the same sensation in person? Could Sai fill the emptiness and his longing for a rival? But that's impossible. If Sai, being that good and shown interest in Go world, he came out a long time ago.

Recently the Go World became rather dull. And the upcoming Hokuto Cup doesn't interest him much either. It's not that he underestimated the opponent. They probably strong like them. Maybe more stronger.

It's already been decided for the other two players who will join him during the tournament. He knew the two of them and even watched preliminaries till the finals. Ochi and Yashiro.

Ochi Kosuke, a year younger than him. He found the guy a bit overconfident. Though Ochi can play and read a more complex games and able to overwhelm his opponents most of the time. Akira could tell that nothing seems interesting in Ochi's gamestyle. Akira and Ochi passed the Pro exam the same year.

Yashiro Kiyoharu, two years older than him. A Go professional from Kansai region. Akira likes Yashiro's strong and daring style. Though there were a times he'd make a reckless and unconventional moves that made him lose more territories instead of gaining, still he enjoys having a game against him.

Something was evidently lacking, neither with his game or his opponents. He couldn't tell exactly tell what's was it, but he felt as if he's longing for something. Or maybe for someone. Yes, he's longing for a rival indeed. He's hoping that one of the opponent gave him some push, a motivation to help him move forward.

He looked at the laptop screen again.

 _-Sai is no longer online-_

He actually thought of challenging Sai, but too late. He turned off his laptop and went back to sleep instead.

* * *

 **A/N: (please disregard if you noticed that I wrote the first part in Hikaru's POV, while the rest in Third person's POV.)**

 **Yosh! I finished chapter 3! I'm working on chapter 4 and so on...to update ASAP. Next week, I'm going to be very busy at work. Sadly, this weeks ended so fast. So, no more fast updates starting next week T_T**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, following and favoriting this story.**

 **As for my other stories, sorry for not updating them. I will try to update them lil by li. Maybe after I completed this one. It's kinda hard to get into writing those stories again after I lost their drafts and when you weren't into it yet. I felt like needing to finish this one first so I can finally moved on to another story. I'm sure most of you understand what I mean. Lol.**

 **I'm kinda on a roll with this one, so please forgive me, ne ^_^¥**

 **ケイ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **'Story'**

* * *

Damn, I'm so nervous right now. It took me almost a month just to rewrite the whole last chapter of my story which included editing and proofreading. Of course, I made a lot of changes too with the rest of the chapters. I've done it in between playing NetGo every after school. Never expected it to be so hard.

I researched about Go professional world and surprisingly, it gave me more ideas. It's turns out to be more complicated and thinking that my character going to be a Go professional is kinda impossible. My knowledge in Go professionals is too little and I don't want to mess up everything. So I decided for another, however more fitting ending.

I managed to locate a good publishing company. It was a huge establishment, not a shady ones like I'd seen last time. When I approached the information desk, I kinda hesitated. Luckily, the lady is accommodating and knows sign language a bit.

She asked a few questions then dialed a number. She told me that the editor of novel section is willing to meet me, and instructed to press fourth floor where I can find the man waiting for me. It's makes me glad.

Once the elevator opened, I'm taken aback and astounded. Standing there was a lean tall man, in his middle twenties I guess. He had a long silver hair braided and rested on his shoulder. His icy blue eyes, pale skin and feminine feature was reminded of those model I've often seen in some fashion magazines. Did the man wore a pink suit? Hell! It suits him perfectly and carries himself like a royalty. The way he elegantly walks greatly reminding me of Sai. Honestly, their resemblance is uncanny. It gave me goosebumps.

Hanashiro Inoue-san. Editorial chief of novel section of Seishūn Publishing Inc. He welcomes me with a warm smile after he verified that it was me who wanted to meet him. We exchange greetings and bows then motioned me to follow him to his office. I hand him my manuscripts. He took few pages to read it.

And he read.

And read.

And read after pages one another.

It's been an hour already. Does he plan to read the whole story now. Didn't he just need to read few chapters to see the story then review the rest later. Heck, is he giggling? ... and crying?

l had to wait for another hour when he finally pay his attention at me.

'Kami! I thought he's gonna finish the whole story!'

"Shindou-kun." He called serenely that soothed my irritation. "Are you sure you want to conceal your identity?" He asked in his businessman-like tone. I'm kind confused on why he asked me that question. Of course, at least for now, I wanted to answered. I just nodded.

"Your story has a huge potential." He smiled. 'Yeah right. You finished reading it.' I wanted to tell him. "It can be pass for a manga if you allow me to find you a artist. I can recommend it to a friend." Inoue-san suggested. Well, not really bad idea.

 _'I prefer a novel Inoue-san._ ' I scribbled. Ah manga huh? That would be nice, but still I wanted my story to be something that all ages, all classes and professions of people will read.

I'm not saying that manga cannot be read by older people, but novel is something that even old geezers will read and treasure. And that's what I wish for.

"I see. That's your decision. Well, I guess it will work that way too. I just can see the potential if we turn it into manga. And maybe to an anime. But, if that's what you want..." He looked at me. His expression changed. Perhaps he could see my seriousness and determination to published it as a novel. So he totally dropped the idea.

"I can guess why you want it to be a novel." He smiled and reached out to tousled my hair. "To think someone young like can write like this. I'm impressed." He chuckled childishly.

I see, aside from a scary resemblance with Sai, he also had the same personality. I guess. I wish he won't cling to me like my former ghost did. Sai is more than enough for me.

Inoue-san patted my cheek. I blushed. I could feel my face heated. Geez, I thought I used to get close with beautiful man like Sai. I guess not. He handed me a business card.

"Shindou-kun. Just email me on that address okay. Since we can't communicate well in phone. It's more safe and convenient for both of us to send emails. And besides, I respect your wish to keep your identity and anything about you. It's my personal email by the way. I will email you once it's ready to publish. I needed to check and to do some editing, though it's written quite well." He said, scribbling something then hand it to me.

Huh? A paycheck.

I looked at him dumbfounded. Why paycheck? Isn't it too early for payment? Did they need to publish it first before they pay me?

"It's just a partial." He grinned and winked teasingly. "I told you..you have a potential. It will hit big. My gut never fails me at all." Inoue-san added confidently. His words boasted my confidence and push away my insecurities.

"Anyway..." Inoue-san said. "Is it okay with you if I had one of my Go professional friend to look at the kifus.?" He asked. I got nervous all of a sudden. I never thought that he needed a go pro to take a look at it.

"You see...even though it's fictional, we need to make sure that the kifus is approved by the professional. We can't just publish it without asking for professional guidance and approval. It's about Go, and we cannot let our readers to recreate those kifus without consulting professional whether they are good or bad games."

He has a point. If I were a reader and a go player, I might think to recreate those kifus then just to realized it's not possible to do so.

I look at Inoue-san. I could sense the truthfulness on his words. If he is just after publishing a story he won't waste a time to suggest to consult a professional about kifus. He is a businessman indeed. So I can't say no. I nodded.

"Don't worry. I trusted this person. I will not mention about your name...just the kifu to make sure that we won't face a falsification, plagiarism or copyrights problems in the future.

I nodded again. That's right. Copyrights and plagiarism issues. Though it's my real game with Sai, nobody will believe me. I could just tell them I learn playing Go from my late grandfather if ever they ask me from where I got those records.

All I can do was to smile shyly and bowed politely and wrote my gratitudes. ' _Thank you Inoue-san. I'm looking forward to work with you.'_ I wote. Then I left his office happily.

* * *

When he received a call from the information desk saying that there was someone who wanted to submit a manuscripts, he got excited.

Now these days, it wasn't usual for someone to personally drop by to meet editors from the company. However, when the information clerk added that the certain person was mute, his excitement goes down. It's not discrimination. It's just hard to do business with someone who cannot exchange words with you. As he enjoyed discussing, talking and sharing new ideas about books they're publishing.

Hanashiro Inoue was hailed as the youngest editor in chief for Seishūn Publishing Inc., at the age of twenty one. It's been six years now since he became the chief.

People around him speculated that his quick and early promotion was due to his good looks and being good friends with the company's owner, the CEO himself. He works so hard to earned his promotion. His intelligence and skills helped him to achieved his position right now. And his good looks was just added to that blessings. Being friends with the CEO was nothing to do with it at all.

His influence among his peers was widely know as well. After all, isn't he the one who helped and picked up this department from slump when the former editor in chief are in panicked. That they cannot produced a good novels and literature, and cannot keep up with the reader's expectations.

He chosen and preferred his own department to be small. He had only six staffs, the best ones including himself working together, as he believed in quality over quantity. And he could easily done his other tasks with this small section.

His department became well-known for publishing inspiring literature and novels. He wasn't quite fond of romance, and more into mystery and thriller when it comes into novel. And two out of four of his literature authors are professors in those well-known and prestigious university in Tokyo and Osaka.

However, Inoue was surprised to see a young, blonde bang teen in school uniform came out from the elevator. He asked the clerk to let the person to meet him upstairs, but he never expected someone young as him.

He's quite hesitant to greet the young man, but the teen beats him into it. The teen bowed at him gracefully and smiled nervously. Hm. Interesting...he thought. It's surprising to witnessed a teenager bowed at him with such grace. Even himself who study and came from traditional family cannot do it easily, properly.

"Hikaru Shindo-kun?" He asked for verification. The teen noodded. He bowed at him and gestured Shindo to follow him inside his office.

Inoue was stunned and fascinated. When he asked Shindo to hand him the manuscripts, he wasn't in the mood to read at all. The first chapter was quite a bit boring. The main character was one of those protagonist you can always encounter in most mangas nowadays. A modern day with no-care-in-the-world kid

But as soon as the story progressed, he got sucked in. The encounter between the brat and the thousand-year-old ghost kinda cliche but with a touch of distinctiveness and good of sense of humors .

He loved the idea of having an antic, haunted goban as a way to let the main characters met. In a second, he wished that the ghost possessed him and beat his best friend in Go, utterly. He giggled at the thought of finally seeing his best friend's crying face from a huge lose.

What fascinated him the most was the development of the kid at the games he had with ghost. Especially the kifus.

He was once an insei during high school. His obsession to beat his rival turned best friend to the said games leads him to take an insei class. He's never a genius, never prodigy of the game, but he works really hard. But sadly, he never passed the pro exam and never a pro level either as he barely rose at Class A. He quit after failing once and continued his studies till he finish his bachelor degree instead.. And his best friend passed the examination with ease without a single lose.

He wasn't at Pro level in Go but he could differentiate the good and bad games.

This is really surprisingly good games. The ghost was a master in Go. And the kid have a potential to follow his mentor's step. The progress of games from beginner to a high level game was electrifying. It was if he, himself is learning too.

It was getting good as he went to next pages after one another. He never noticed how many pages he's been reading when the vibrattion of his phone in his pocket interrupted his reading. He was quite embarrassed to realized that he had Shindo Hikaru waited for him for almost two hours now.

'Great... I'm already in chapter seven...' He pouted, dismayed with the interruption.

Inoue assessed the teen in front of him secretly. His young, tall, athletic build and good-looking teen. His blonde bangs was eye-catching together with the paper fan he was holding. Tightly? Is he anxious or annoyed?

His overall appearance and the fan doesn't blend well in terms of fashion, but for some reason it's fits him. He find it quite charming and unique.

He never noticed it at first, but with a closer look he could see the red earring pierced at the upper side of his left ear. It's not visible since it's covered by a hair, but it gave him more boyish looks. Hell, he can easily passed as an pop idol if he join the audition.

If ever he will pass him by in the street, he won't think that he is a mute. For a moment, he thought of a popular lines from some of his female classmates saying 'aww too bad, Shindo-kun is cute...handsome and so on...' in his mind.

His facial expression was gentle and kind, yet he can feel an intimidating aura. At first glance, Shindo Hikaru seems approachable, yet his eyes gives you a do-not-get-near-me look.

Those eyes...his emerald eyes that seems dull had a reflection of deep sadness. Almost heart breaking. The teen gave a smile. But a fake smile.

He professionally discussed with him the terms and conditions for publishing of the story. Attached with the manuscripts was his personal information. He took a brief glance and discovered that he's an orphan so he didn't asked anything personal aside from the content of the story.

After another ten minutes or so of discussion, the teen left his office.

Inoue sat on his swivel chair and pay more attention at Shindo's personal information again. It's smart of him to attach it since they both know that it'll be hard for them to discuss it. And it's one of their company's policy to attach personal information, kinda resume when submitting manuscripts for first timer. Though not much prople seems to bother and follow it.

And then his eyes search of the last kifu from the story. It's indeed a high level game. He didn't read the rest of the pages, but with the kifu he's holding, he could tell that the boy in the story managed to beat his mentor.

Does Shindou himself plays Go or maybe have someone who knew a lot about Go to had those high level kifus.

He wondered if this story was based on reality since the description, the narration feels realistic. The emotions poured in every words was so genuine and passionate. He could tell and felt the pure love and respect between the main characters. As if both them really exists in this world.

He really loved and enjoyed the idea of the boy and the ghost blindly challenging a supposedly Go prodigy kid and beat him swiftly. It's entertaining and exciting . Inoue wonder if Shindo do a research about Go pro world when he's writing these story, as a few of the supporting characters resembled of some people he knew personally.

He took the phone as it vibrated again. 'Shit. I've a meeting within an hour _.'_ He cursed mentally as he dialed the telephone and call the information desk to cancel his meeting as a more important matters came up.

He scanned his phone book and eyes fell on the particular name. "It's been awhile when we had a drink over the game of Go. Maybe it's nice time for a surprise visit and ask for some advice about these kifus" he said to no one. "Wait... I think it's a bad idea. Seiji has this creepy stalker-like personality and obsession with Go. No no not Seiji..." He mumbled while shaking his head.

He scanned his phonebook again and smile widely. "Of course, sensei is the most reserved and trusted person I've ever known. And I have a good excuse to pay him a visit..." Talking to himself while turning his chair around.

He tapped the particular name and made call.

 _*Kouyo Touya-sensei*_

* * *

 **A/N: Thank for you the reviews, folowing and favoriting this story guy. This will be my last update for this month. But I will try to update first or 2nd week of Feb. hopefully ASAP.**

 **review ne?**

 **ケイ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **'Meeting'**

* * *

Kouyo Touya, also known as Touya Meijin is still in dazed. After the meeting with his former student the other night, he got something rather someone to watch out for. That person is coming. Perhaps not now, but certainly that person will come out.

A form of a worthy rival.

When Inoue Hanashiro called him that afternoon to seek for advice, he agreed immediately. Though Inoue always visited him for a game, his former student sounded different so he got worried.

Inoue told him that he wanted his opinions about a story. He asked him to keep the confidentiality of the author's identity and to keep everything between them. He even asked not to mention their meeting with his other students, especially from a certain someone.

Ogata Seiji.

He got confused and intrigued. How unusual for Inoue to requested for such thing. Usually, he'll forcefully dragged Ogata with him for a visit. Touya Meijin known them both since they we're in high school. In middle school with Ogata's case.

The two were inseparable, like brothers. No, likely more than that. He wondered when those two will gonna figure out the reason why their relationships with women doesn't work well. And ended up seeking out each other's presence.

Inoue told him the brief summary of the story that related to their topic before showing and spreading the kifus on the floor. He scanned each papers and couldn't believed his eyes. It's really surprised him. Each games were marked clearly and neatly. The kifus that part of the story was extra ordinarily well-played. The first ones were mostly shidougo. A beginner's game. With a very good teacher.

As he looked at the rest of the kifus, especially the last three pages he got thrilled. The games were high level and brimming with brilliance within each moves. Amazingly well executed.

He was impressed. The author was definitely a go player to have such vast knowledge with game of Go. Or have someone to guide him to created it magnificently.

Raku Shin.

That's what he read at the bottom of each pages of kifus, beautifully written in calligraphy. And Inoue never bothered to hide the name since it's definitely an alias.

They recreated the games, especially the last three kifus. He played white while Inoue was black.

As they progress recreating the games, it shows the stupendous growth of the one who played black stones. Though white still attacking the black ever fiercely, not holding back at all since the beginning.

Each traps were laid seven or so hands ealier, which is very impressive. Some moves that looked bad, turned into a great move every after eighth or so moves. Which means black can able to read moves more deeper, but not deeper as the white was.

It was like raising a cat into a lion. The battles from the start till the end was fascinating, breath-taking.

He wondered if it's actually played or derived from Shuusaku's kifus, since the influenced was truly visible. But surely, it was played between two amazing players. It was as if the boy in the story is really playing a game against the Go sage, Shuusaku itself. The games was almost mystical.

Even the identity of the author shrouded with mystery, at least for him. And he never pushed Inoue to give him the details about the author as he respected the nature of his former student's job. Yet, Inoue considerately gave him a copy of manuscripts to read. The man requested if he can write a short remarks regarding the book, that will be written at the back once it publish. He gladly agreed on the request.

For the fifth time, he recreated the last game. This is something he couldn't let his son and his students to see for a meantime. He understand Inoue's eagerness to heard his outlook towards the kifus and that's why the man run into him secretly for advice. This is something that will influence their views and games in Go Pro.

The story is truthfully worth reading. Even the title made him shivered in anticipation. After all, it was something that he'd been trying to reach for.

 _Kami No Itte._

However, his thoughts was interrupted by a small knock at the door.

"Touya-sensei, you're visitor arrived." Ichikawa Harumi said, his trusted Go salon cashier. He nodded at her to let the visitor come in. "And Ogata-san." She added before closing the door.

'Ogata-kun came?' He wondered. Touya Meijin don't remember any appointment with his student. Perhaps his meeting with Inoue reached Ogata's curious ears. He chuckled inaudbly.

But now his concerned wasn't about the meeting with Inoue. It was about the said visitor, the teenager boy who appeared before him out of nowhere.

He stood when the door opened to greet his visitor followed by his student. Ogata just bowed at him, gesturing he will meet him later and closed the door.

"Come in Shindo-kun." He invited the blonde bang teen. He remembered his first meeting more than a month now, as the late grandfather of the said teen wished him to be the teen's guardian.

"Can I offer you something to drink, Shindo-kun?" He asked, noticing the nervousness in teen's eyes. Shindo just pointed at the tea kettle in front of them so Touya gladly served him a tea.

It's awkwardly silent. Of course, that's expected. This time Touya Meijin had a chance to examined the teen in front of him carefully. At first impression, you won't think that the teen is mute.

Shindo Hikaru is a perfect definition of a modern day teenager. With blonde bang hair, ear pierced and wears fashionable clothing. He seems familiar to him, but he can't recall exactly when or when he did meet the teen before. Maybe he really does met Shindo's grandfather in the past and introduced the teen to him.

When he meet Shindo Heihachi's lawyer regarding his grandson well-being, he was bewildered. He had no idea what exactly going on. As the lawyer explained the situations, and found it a bit disturbing.

The late Shindo Heihachi wishes him to be his grandson's guardian. It's says at the letter that Shindo-san was Go Meijin Amatuer champion in the past and the man truly admired him. He doesn't think that Shindo-san being his fan was enough reason to assigned and trusted him to take care of his one and only grandson.

He found out that the teen was an orphan, with no other family members left. But the lawyer immediately informed him the that he doesn't need to adopt or support the teen's needs or education as the late Shindo-san already arrange everything for his grandson. Just to be a guardian as his final wish.

And the last words of the letter written by Shindo-san left to him was a bit metaphorically.

 _-Touya-Sensei, please lead my grandson to reach the right move-_

Isn't it supposed to be right way or right path instead of right move? Does the teen involved in drugs or some shady gang that he needed his guidance to move right accordingly?

And those are the reason he was meeting the teen.

"So..." Touya started. Truthfully he doesn't know how or where to start. He painfully aware that the teen is a mute and he is being careful not to offend him. "How's school?" He asked.

 _'I'm doing fine. Thank you.'_

Did the teen just showed him a ...flashcard? He's quite stunned, as if the teen already know what he's gonna asked and had a flashcard ready. He smiled. "Pardon me first for not accommodating you properly the first time we've met."

' _It's okay Touya-san. I'm sorry for the delayed that day.'_

"No...no it's okay. My schedule that time was a bit busy so I'm really sorry about. Anyway...is everything okay with the place you lived?" He asked, while the teen continued to show him the flashcard or write on his white board.

It was liked a scripted interview where the blonde-bang teen who already had answers to his questions written at the flashcard.

* * *

Ogata Seiji is upset. And hearing about his rival turned best friend's visit their Go mentor without telling him was truly upsetting him. Since when Inoue arrange meeting with Touya-sensei without his presence. Aren't they supposed to be best friend?

And hearing it from a certain Ashiwara, agitated him more. The first and last time Inoue met their mentor secretly was during college days and still lingered to his memories.

Inoue, that time asked Touya-sensei for advice regarding about a man who stalked him whenever, wherever. How dare Inoue kept such things secret from him and it almost cost his life when the guy abducted him. And it's good thing that sensei already informed an acquaintance who works with the police force and catch the stalker immediately.

And Inoue did it again. Didn't he promised to tell everything to him? And he came to his sensei's salon hurriedly to ask him about the meeting.

On his way to the salon, he noticed a blonde bang teen walking back and forth in front of the salon door. Does the teen wanted to apply for a part-time job advertised in the glass door?

Or perhaps the teen wanted to play Go and reluctant seeing it's full of old men, or maybe he was one of those young Go player who wanted to challenge his sensei's son, Akira Touya for a game.

But the teen doesn't look like someone who will sit in front of goban for a long hour. Then, who is he to judge whether the teen knows how to play Go or not. So he approached the teen.

Ogata never intention to startled the teen when he tapped his shoulder. The teen looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. He coughed, not wanting to laugh at the teen's reaction. "May I help you?" He asked to ease the tensed teenager. Honestly, he was equally shocked to see the teen. It was like seeing an apparition of someone he knew. At least for a second.

The teen gulped, rubbing his chest as if catching for air to breath. Maybe he really scared the poor teen by appearing so suddenly. He watched the teen grab something inside his bag. A white board?

' _Yes, I'm looking for Koyou Touya-san. Is this his Go Salon?'_ The teen wrote at the board.

He fixed his eyeglass and looked at the teen carefully. 'So, he's a mute.' He thought.

Ogata approached the glass door to opened and turned at the teen. "Come inside. Touya-sensei is my mentor. And yes this is his salon." He answered calmly.

Ogata noticed the teen's amusement upon entering the salon while looking around then eyes fixated at the goban. He looks like a little kid who got excited upon entering a toy's store.

Ichikawa Harumi welcomes him and he told the lady about the teen. The lady smiled and said that Touya-sensei was indeed expecting the teen's arrival.

The teen bowed with both of them politely and introduced himself as Shindou Hikaru by writing at the board. He narrowed his eyes, how well-mannered for someone who looks like a pop idol.

Does sensei intends to take a mute student? He isn't discriminating a person like him. But it's unthinkable for someone to be a go player with lack of capability to discuss and explain the game. Well, it's not his decision to make. And skills is what matters the most.

Ichikawa informed their sensei upon the teen's arrival and lead them to enter his sensei's office. He followed the teen just to greet his mentor and leave the two alone.

Ogata looked around the salon when he spotted Akira Touya, his mentor's son playing against three of the salon's regular patrons. He approached them and just waved at Akira to continued playing.

After half an hour watching the games, Touya Meijin emerged from the office with the teen. His mentor introduced the teen to Ichikawa though she know him already, then finally approached them.

"Ogata-kun, Akira." Touya Meijin called, catching their attentions. "I wanted you to meet Shindo Hikaru." Patting the teen's back gently. "I'm his guardian during his stay here in Tokyo." He said, couldn't find a proper words to explained his unusual relationship with the blonde bang teen.

Ogata Seiji just nodded at the teen since he already met him earlier. Now that he took a good a look at him, the blonde bang teen was really reminded him of someone dear to him. The resemblance was almost tormenting.

He's quite startled when Akira suddenly rose from his seat. Everybody around them seems surprised too at the teen's sudden movement.

"Something wrong Akira-kun?" Ogata asked the teen worriedly. He know the teen all his life and it's kinda alarming to see Akira to acted like this. He is the most polite kid he'd ever know. And he found it rather boring. He's like a little brother to him and he hoped to see the teen to act like a normal teen.

Akira gaped at the blonde bang teen in front of him. "I...You..." He stuttered. Gaping at the him. It's rude, he knew that well. But for some reason, he got the feeling that he met the blonde bang teen before. He saw his father worried about him so he immediately bowed and apologized. "I'm okay Ogata-san. I'm sorry for being rude father.. I ... I just mistook him for someone I knew." He replied. " I'm Akira Touya. Pleased to meet you, Hikaru Shindo-kun."

 _'It's strange_.' Ogata silently murmured. He also thought the same the thing as he watched Shindo. Something about the teen seems familiar. And it's painful for him to recall that forgotten familiarity.

The blonde bang politely greeted him and showed the flashcard. _"I'm Hikaru Shindo, nice to meet you.'_ He smiled genuinely at him. Shindo felt strange meeting his guardian's son. Something about Akira reminds him of a certain feeling.

 _Nostalgia_.

Soon, the patrons playing with Akira excused themselves to have their conversation.

Akira felt embarrassed at the scene he made and asked the Shindo to ease the awkwardness between them. "So you're Shindo-kun that father mentioned. I... Well. Do you play Go too?" He asked instead, since he doesn't really know the full details on how his father became Shindo's guardian, as Touya Meijin mentioned last night during dinner.

Shindo nodded enthusiastically. Touya Meijin and Ogata quite surprised at the same, not expecting the teen to know how to play Go.

Akira pulled the chair and emptied the goban he recently played and motioned Shindo to sit in front of him. The blonde bang gladly accepted the invitation.

His father and Ogata pulled the other chairs and sit to watch their game. It may turn into something interesting.

Touya Meijin could see clearly the unexpected gleam within Akira's eyes. He looked at the other teen and could see the same expression. Did these two know each other and have played before? He wondered.

They nigiri. Ogata frowned. Akira normally asked or offered, especially for a first-time opponent to play black to made the first move. And how many handicapped he should give them. But they nigiri.

Did Akira felt the same familiarity towards Shindo, just like him?

Akira play black.

He reached the goke and placed the first stone.

Clack

In the upper middle of the board.

Shindo play white.

He excitedly reached the wooden bowl and grabbed a stone. He scanned the board with the intense concentration and eagerness. It's been awhile since he played Go with someone. Well, the last was with his grandfather since Sai wasn't counted. He could felt his hand trembling in excitement.

He hold the stone impressively and ready to place the stone when his phone alarm sets. Loudly.

 _'Crap_!' He cursed. Shindo looked at Akira apologetically and bowed his head before fishing his out phone to turned it off. And his eyes widen. 'D _amn,_ I forgot my appointment.'

He hurriedly wrote in his board and show it to Akira. 'I'm _sorry Akira-kun. I almost forgot I have a doctor's appointment at Tokyo Teishin.'_ and showed the other teen the small empty medicine bottle he had in his shirt's pocket.

Akira is a bit disappointed but knowing the importance of the appointment, he understand it well. "It's okay Shindo-kun, we can play some other time, right?" He asked as he stood from his seat.

Shindo scratched his head head sheepishly. How on Earth he agreed to play and to forgot about the appointment?

He turned and bowed at Touya Meijin and Ogata, before turning at Akira again. He felt bad and disappointed to stop their games. Heck they just started.

Akira just smiled at him. And he promised that they definitely play someday. Ogata kindly offered Shindo a ride since he has some business around the area. Completely forgotten the about the reason he dropped by to see his mentor.

Touya Meijin and his son Akira watched as the they leave and closed the door behind.

"Akira.." Touya Meijin called. "You're about to say something to Shindo-kun earlier. Could you possibly met him before?" He asked.

Akira looked at his father then stared at the floor, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He, himself couldn't understand and explained it well, but the moment he saw Shindo Hikaru something inside him felt awakened. It was a really strange feeling seems like a hope, but he's aware that it's such an impossible thing.

"No father. I don't. It's just... He... Shindo-kun kinda reminded me of _him_...that's all." He replied, avoiding to look at his father. He knew it sounded ridiculous, but that's what he felt that moment.

Touya Meijin watching the hurtful expression of his son. Now he finally realized why does Shindo Hikaru somehow look familiar.

His son Akira is absolutely right. Shindo Hikaru does resembled his son's childhood friend. His very close, deceased childhood friend. Touya Meijin didn't pushed the conversation further as he knew that the memories of Akira's one and only true friend was something he cannot talk to him openly.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much guys for the reviews, favorites and follows. Mwahh.**

 **As I promised, here's the fifth chapter. Hope u enjoy guys. And hopefully I can update before the end of the month.**

 **As for the one who asked me if it's romance. Actually there's a hint. But not Yaoi. Shounen-ai perhaps. If I will write some lemon, I think I won't include it in this story. A side story. A one-shot for rated M xd. I want to keep my Hikaru and Akira innocent...and as a friend and rival.**

 **Review ne? ^_^**

 **ケイ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **'Friends'**

* * *

Saturday night. It's really a busy night. Shindo Hikaru's hands were full of empty used plates as he cleaned up the tables for newcomers to be occupy.

This is the eighth Saturday night he worked at the sushi shop just below his apartment. Two and a half months already since he moved to Tokyo. Time surely flew so fast.

Sushi Go.

It is really interesting sushi shop with the combination of Go salon. Not exactly. There's a particular area in the shop where people can spend time playing Go while eating sushi, while the much wider areas were exclusively for eating.

The idea of combining sushi and go is really unique, and he loved working here. Though he never had a chance to play against with the regular customers, aside from the owner and other helper because of their busy schedule.

He really wanted to ask the shop owner to lengthen his working days, but he couldn't. He promised Kouji-san and Aya-san back home to only have part-time job during weekends. The couple wanted him to focus on his study and enjoy life being teenager. And he will definitely keep that promise as he officially joined the soccer club and secured the position of reserved forward for the first string of their school's club.

"Ah, welcome welcome Waya-pro! Isumi-pro! Fukui-pro!" The booming voice of Kawai-san, the sushi shop owner echoing the whole store. "Please, please have a seat. I'm really glad to see you all again." He said cheerfully.

Shindo found it quite annoying at first for the owner being loud, but most of the customers seems not to care so he just shrugged it off. He got used it and became part of his weekend's routine.

Kawai started fanboying at the three young Go players. Shindo sighed. He was relieved that he never accidentally mentioned Kawai about Touya Meijin being his guardian or else...he sighed again. He just don't want to think about it. It'll probably brought a misery to his life.

The redhead named Waya with the other two waved at Kawai and seated at the corner of the store. The Go area as they call it, where they provided a goban next to the table where they'll eat.

He figured out that when Kawai called somebody with pro attached to their names instead of -san, that means person is a go professional player. Yet, he wondered why Kawai called Touya Meijin a Touya-sensei, not Touya-pro. ^_~

Shindo suddenly wondered if Akira and Ogata are also Go professional like Touya Meijin. Stupid. Obviously yes. He remembered Ogata calling Touya Meijin his mentor and Akira was lecturing the patrons after their games.

He later found out that Meijin was title, not a family name like he initially thought. And Touya Meijin was currently holding four titles at the time. He heard from Kawai that the man just lost his fifth title to Ogata Seiji, his student, the Jyuudan title recently.

And seeing younger Go players like Akira, that redhead with his two other companions, he wondered if he can be a Go pro too. And of course that's impossible. Because he cannot talk. He is mute. And he just dropped that idea.

Last week he passed by at the their Go salon, hoping to have a game with Akira. Ichikawa said that Akira along with his team mates are preparing for some Hokuto thingy. He just left a note saying he will pass by again next time. He also left a note for Touya Meijin about being busy at school's soccer club as he played for the team and once again thanking him and Ogata.

"How's the business Kawai-san?" The redhead asked, grinning at the owner. His eyebrow raised as he turned his attention at Shindo. "So you hired another helper huh?" Watching the blonde bang teen clearing tables.

"Hahaha... Yes yes Waya-pro. This is Shindo Hikaru, my new assistant...you see." He pulled the blonde bang teen closer to him. "He may look like this but his sushi was really good. But of course not good as mine...hahaha."

' _What the heck is that supposed to mean?'_ Shindou wanted to asked him.

"Oho. If I were to choose between yours and Shindo-kun. I will choose Shindo-kun's sushi without a second thought." One of the customer interjected, laughing out loud.

"Ah why you Komuri-san! You traitor!" Kawai yelled. And the rest of the customers joined the conversation and laughter.

* * *

"You better stop that Akari-chan." Aoyama said to her friend. The three of them together with Kuno are currently standing near the Sushi Go, where Shindo is working part-time. "You're the one who suggested to dine here."

"But... Rina-san. Maybe ..Shindo-kun don't want us to see him working here." Fujisaki said, worried that the blonde bang teen get upset at her.

Fujisaki only wanted to be friend with Shindo, but for some reason the blonde bang teen seems avoiding her. She doesn't remember if she said something that upset him.

"Let me tell you something Akari-chan..." Kuno said. "You should stop looking at him like that..." She said, looking at her friend intensely.

Fujisaki blushed deeply. "I... What...but I...just..." She stammered, not knowing what to say. Does she looked at Shindo that much, that even her friends telling her to stop looking at him. In what way?

"Baka.." Aoyama said chuckling at her blushing friend. "Rina-chan doesn't mean that way. She was telling you to stop pitying Shindo. It's really obvious on how you look sorry for him, that's why he avoids you." She explained, letting her know her unintentional pities towards Shindo.

"But...I don't mean to look at him that way... It's just...he looks someone dear to me...that's why..."

"Dear to you?" Aoyama asked curiously. This is new. She know Fujisaki since middle school but she don't remember someone 'dear' to her in a way.

"Yes. I... I have..." She said almost choking. Not quite sure if it's really okay to tell them. But she continued anyway. "I do have a childhood friend. A neighbor. And somehow, Shindo-kun reminds me of my childhood friend."

"Oh... I didn't know that." Kuno said. "So where is he now...your childhood friend?"

"He's..dead." Kuno and Aoyama gasped, shocked and regretted of asking. They both patted Fujisaki's back and hugged her. "He got sick...gravely then died..." She replied with a choked voice. It was a tragedy she never wanted to recall.

"We're sorry."

"Uh uh..it's fine. It's a long time." She wiped her tears and smile at them. "Come on, let's go inside."

* * *

"Shindou-kun!" Aoyama and Kuno greeted the blonde bang cheerfully the moment they entered the shop. "Konbawa!"

Shindo turned at the voice and smiled. His classmates. He remembered Kuno asking if the shop he's working served a delicious sushi as Fujisaki enjoyed and loved the food. He nodded happily. And they are here now.

He approached the girls and prepare the table for them. Fujisaki greeted him but this time she felt different. She does not had that pitied sad look in her eyes. And he was glad. He gestured them what they want to order and he'll make it personally for them.

"Woo. Popular aren't you?" Waya said lowly, sarcastically, watching Shindo flirting soundlessly at the newly arrived pretty girls. He just felt annoyed on how the blonde bang teen never say a thing or two to them when owner introduced them. How arrogant. And the pretty girls greeted him without greeting them back. How cocky!

"Hey Waya..." The tall dark-haired guy with man hushed him.

Shindo just took a glance at the group, he felt that the redhead say something about him and just walk to the counter to make sushi.

"Just eat okay. We're going to discuss the game...it's getting late." Isumi added.

"Man..." Waya scratched his head annoyingly. "I just hated popular guys. "He protested. "He don't even say welcome and nice to meet you at us. And then just ignore the girls. How rude."

"Hm. I don't think he totally ignored them. He entertained them right." Fukui said. He know that Waya was short-tempered person and got easily annoyed at very little thing. He Doesn't want his friend to create trouble here.

"Tch, just because he's good looking doesn't mean he can ignore us. Customer is always right you know." And start shoving sushi into his mouth. Angrily.

"Eh..so you want Shindo-san to notice you haha." Isumi teased. Sometimes he wondered why does Waya wanted to gain more attention. He never understand how hard it is to concentrate at everything when there are someone stalking you. "Anyway...are you sure is it okay if I copy your Sai's collection." He asked, changing the topic.

"Yea sure. Man it's really frustrating. Lately, Sai doesn't play online that much. Before he used to play every night and every afternoon during weekends..but now he hardly get online." Waya said.

"Wow, you sounded like a stalker Waya-kun." Fukui said teasingly.

"Because I'm his number one fan!" Waya exclaimed, pumping his chest proudly.

"Maybe Sai is just busy. Unlike you, he's probably have other thing to do aside from playing Go. Anyway, Yang Hai-san will be thrill if I send him the copies of Sai's kifus. He's been collecting them ever since." Isumi said, remembering the Chinese player he met and became friend during his stays in China.

"Waya-kun, how did you know Sai is a he?" Fukui wondered, but never heard nor received any replies.

Everyone who'd been following and watching Sai in the NetGo know nothing about the so called Saint of Go. Many players attempted to chat Sai but all of them were failed to received replies, except Waya. And since then, the redhead proclaimed himself as the number one fan of Sai and always bragging the chat history he had with the Saint of Go.

"Kyaa! Hikaru you look adorable in your chef uniform!" A cheerful, almost childish voice interrupted their conversation and catches their attention.

A tall, pale good looking man with a braided silver long hair suddenly exclaimed. He clasped his hand while excitedly gushing over the blonde bang teen's chef uniform, who is currently busy serving the plates of sushi he just made.

Shindo nodded at the man, smiling embarrasingly. Inoue regularly sending him emails and asked his permission to call him in his given name to strengthen their friendship. That was the man said.

He really regretted it. Aside from resemblance in Sai's appearance, the man totally had the same personality like the former ghost. Moody, childlike, whiney and overly enthusiastic over something so simple and crying easily over 'poor' little things. And it giving him a huge head ache. Sometimes, he wanted to think that Inoue was Sai's reincarnation.

He remembered one day when the man personally visited him at his apartment saying that it will help them to hid Shindo's identity to not to meet often in his office. Inoue was overly excited over his personally made calligraphy and rough sketch of Sai in the living room. He happened to leave his antic goban that day too. And Inoue was tearily and gently caressing the goban saying it was truly magnificent treasure and even offered him a huge amount to buy it. Which he strongly refused.

Since then, the man dropped by maybe five times already to have a game with him and to discuss about the book.

"Oh. You must be Hikaru's friends." He said, seeing at the three girls who gaping with both of them. "I'm Hanashiro Inoue, Hikaru's long lost brother." He introduced himself happily.

' _What's with long-lost brother crap?'_ Shindo thought.

"Ah. Inoue-san. Nice to meet you! I'm Kaori Kuno!" Kuno said cheefully. Eyes sparkling and blushing as she offered her hand for handshake. "This is Akari-chan and Rina-chan. Yes. We are Shindo-kun's friend and classmate." She said enthusiastically, wondering where did he saw the silver-haired man before.

"Oh. How nice. I'm quite worried that Hikaru might be felt lonely at school. But seeing he had pretty girls as a friend, I'm relieved." He said. Smiling sweetly at the gushing girls. He seated with them uninvited and started chatting.

Shindo took his paper pad inside his uniform's pocket and write _. 'Inoue-san, I'm still working. +_+'_

"Ah. Haha. Sorry Hikaru! I'm just excited to give you this." Inoue winked before handing him a paper bag and he peeked inside of it. And they exchanged smile. Finally. After a long month of waiting. It's finally done! Though the thing inside was wrapped in green wrapper, he knew that it's his story turned into a book.

Shindo bowed at the man. He wanted to shout! He is excited to check it right now, but he still have another one and half hours of work.

"Hikaru. I'm so proud of you. Maybe I'll pick you after school on Monday to celebrate, ne?" "He said as he stood and gently patting the blonde bang's head. "I better go now. I'll see you okay... Bye girls. Please take care of Hikaru..."and the man finally left the shop, while the rest of customers just gaped at the scene.

-the hell just happened?'-

Shindo wrote in a paper and show it to the rest of customers as he bowed. ' _Pardon us for disturbing your dinner.'_ While the other who knew the teen just shrugged it off and says it is really alright.

The blonde bang teen approached Waya and his friends to apologized just like he did with the rest.

Waya raise his eyebrow, he got confused. Having same reaction with Isumi and Fukui. They are speechless. The three looked at each other meaningfully, then watched Shindo as the teen returned at the counter to prepare for another set of sushi.

"Great! Now I felt like a villain!" Waya stated, nearly whispering. He really felt guilty. He felt horrible and hated himself for hating Shindo for such petty reason. Just because Shindo is more good looking than him! How pathetic!

Isumi and Fukui glanced at Waya sympathetically. Albeit they closely agreed that the blonde bang teen kinda rude the way he acted earlier, they felt bad. They watched Shindo as the teen working at the counter seriously. He looked just fine. They meant...no one could think that Shindo is a mute. You could never really judge anyone just by appearances.

Waya stood and approached the counter. "Hey Shindo." He called.

Shindo looked at him confusingly and a bit alarmed since he made a promised to himself to evade redhead-like people. They usually had a strange and crazy personality that leads to misunderstanding. Like Kaga-sempai for example.

"You see..." Waya stammered. "I... I wanted you to know...to say sorry."

Shindo tilted his head. ' _Sorry for what?'_ He thought. 'This _Waya dude wants him to say sorry? He or I should say sorry?'_ He wondered.

"Well, earlier I kinda annoyed at you because you don't say something when Ji-san introduced us... So.. I'm really sorry for that. I don't mean to offend you or something... I just misunderstood."

Shindo almost choked. 'See. Redhead-like people always misunderstood things.' He wanted to say out loud. He didn't expected the redhead to say such words. Although he felt a murderous glare coming from him earlier while assisting the girls, he choose to ignored it. He kinda used to it. He hadn't needed to tell those all people or the world that he is mute for them not to misunderstand things.

He just nodded and gestured him that it is fine. He removed his gloves that he wears when making sushi and grabbed the paper in the counter and wrote. 'I _t's okay Waya-san. It's fine no need to worry.'_ He grabbed the plate of sushi he'd just finished and handed it to the redhead. ' _It's on me. ^_^'_

Waya smiled. Shindo wasn't a snobby guy liked he thought. Maybe he's just too judgmental about people based on their appearances. Or he is just too bitter for being an average human being. He took the plate and bowed then joined his friends.

"Waaa. This is great! Better than Kawai-san!" Waya exclaimed loudly after he tasted Shindo's sushi. Isumi and Fukui do the same and indeed loved the taste.

"I know right sonny!" One of the regular playing Go next to their table agreed with a huge grinned on his face.

"Ah! Not you too Waya-pro!" Kawai yelled and the shop filled with the customers' laughter.

* * *

Hanashiro Inoue went straight to the kitchen the moment he reached his apartment. It was really a long tiring day, today. This morning, he personally visited few of the nearest bookstores where they delivered copies of Shindo's masterpiece. He used his charm and good looks to attract and urge, mostly young girls and even boys to buy the said book. It is very effective. And he'd done it in every bookstore he visited and stayed for at least half an hour. Really exhausting.

He sat at the rattan stool after grabbing a cold water from the fridge. Three weeks ago, his bloody battle against the budgeting and printing department still giving him terrible head. How dare they underestimated his decision to produce a huge number of copies for the wonderful book. He fought so hard as he actually spent his time to personally edited and proofread Shindo's manuscrupts to publish it as soon as possible.

Inoue boldly and confidently asked fourty thousand copies of _Kami No Itte_ since his guts, his instincts telling him that the figures are perfect for the first run of the book. As expected, the grumpy director of budgeting department with the combined forces with tigress head of printing department turned him down. Completely, almost disdainfully.

They objected and explained that the author is a first-timer, totally unknown. They won't have any assurances that the story will click on people's tastes of books. They also mentioned that they found the story so cliche and predictable. They don't want to produce something that will only waste their time and budget.

Waste your time and budget! Aha! As if! Aren't you people just sit your stinky asses waiting for something to print! You people have no idea what you're talking about! You know nothing about Go!

Inoue shouted at them the same exact words that day of the meeting. How dare them to spouts such impudent words!

"How mean! To say such words to Hikaru!" He pouted, remembering the distasteful words against the teen's works. Shindo is like a little brother to him. And he really fond of him.

Their arguments continued to heated and extend longer. He set up and arrange the meeting while the certain CEO of the company wasn't around to avoid another bullheaded person to deal with.

Inoue enunciated his opinions and prospect towards the books. And on how he trusted his guts that the book will have a rerun within a month or two. He strongly believed that after the rerun, the neighborhood countries will demand for a translations since he faithfully believed that the book will have a huge impact in Go world.

Some of them just laughed at him, hilariously. Everybody were fully aware of Inoue's accomplishments, but they cannot just relied on his guts and believes.

Their arguments went on and on for another hour. And finally, after the long hours of exchanging opinions, rather exchanging ear-bleeding and hateful words, they settled for thirty five thousand copies.

Not bad actually. Though he expected around thirty seven thousands. But thirty five thousand was fine since his real targets are not less than thirty four thousand. Knowing that the other departments were really stubborn to agreed with him.

His icy blue eyes stared at the front cover of the cover. To the man wearing Heain period clothing, a white robe over a red-purple kimono and eboshi, placing stone in the goban looks serenely.

If Shindou didn't submitted the drawn portrait of the man along with the manuscripts, he might think that man in the cover was inspired by him. The only difference between them was the color of their hair. At first glance you will think that the guy had a blue eyes just like him.

He smiled. Maybe he will ask Shindo if he can cosplay Sai to promote the book one of this day. He chuckled. That would be exciting.

His candle-like fingers lovingly caressed the book. Fujiwara no Sai. The man in the cover felt so real. So alive. He could felt Shindo's passion when he drew the man. And it was like looking at the drawing of himself.

He read the book for over thrice. And the main characters felt so realistic. He wondered if Shindo is the boy in the story. And he really met Sai and teaches him to play Go.

Shindo's Go is amazingly brilliant and mysterious. It was like playing against Touya Meijin's level. No doubt about it. The teen told him that he learned basics from his grandpa then collected and studied Shuusaku's kifus. But he's aware that just doing that won't earned him that high level knowledge in Go. Perhaps Shindo is truly genius in Go. And it was something he must keep for himself. Neither Shindo or him are ready enough to face Go fanatics and critics once the blonde bang teen enter that world and ask about his skills.

He sighed. He's too tired to think another complicated things. He flipped the book and his eyes widen.

Seishūn Publishing Inc.!

Crap. How come he forgot about him! He managed to avoided him for a month from confrontation about particular things. He's out of tactics and excuses. Eventually, the man himself will gonna snap and barge into his apartment for explanation.

Inoue rested his head at the cold kitchen counter and sighed deeply. He must start to think of reasons once his rival turned best friend and big boss, the CEO of Seishun Publishing, goes by the name of Ogata Seiji demand for explanations. Sooner or later, Ogata and Shindo bound to meet each other.

Either as a owner and a author. Or a defender and a challenger.

Inoue's eyes brightened in excitement and let a small chuckle.

Go world will be interesting soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, favoriting and follows. Mwahh. Forgive me for updating a bit late. How silly of me to forget that we only have 28 days in February, lol. Let's just pretend that today is the end of month. February 31 xd.**

 **i am sorry for my grammars and errors ^_^**

 **ケイ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **'Discovery'**

* * *

It's almost summer break. Time flies so fast for Shindou Hikaru. Living in Tokyo was hard and crazy, but it made him happy. Many things happened ever since he lived here. He met a lot of people during those times. And certainly, he made a lot of friends. Good friends that he will definitely keep.

Sometimes, he thought that moving to Tokyo was really a right decision. It's not that he hated his life back in Aomori. He loved the people there, yet there is something inside him searching for something.

His existence.

And it feels like he's existing here in Tokyo.

Shindo approached his locker to grabbed his clothes. He just finished his shower after their soccer practice under the blazing sun. It was Friday, the team coach suddenly stopped their practice after an hour due to some circumstances that needed his presence, with the captain and his vice then left immediately.

The prefectural tournament still on going to fight for the right to be Tokyo's representative at Winter Kokuritsu. If he remembered the name correctly.

It's thrilling but exhausting. He doesn't plan to join the club officially just for practice to stay fit, but the coach managed to convinced him along with the captain. Saying that he has a talent and has still a room for improvement. It was the very first time someone says a kind words to him. Genuinely. Seeing a talent within him not his disability. He became reserved striker for first string and he could feel the adrenaline rush. He learned a lot as he enjoyed it.

"Yo Shindo-kun want to join us. We're going at Kasuko-sempai's house to play video games." One of his team mates said, a freshman and their team's right midfielder.

Shindo hurriedly wrote on his white board. 'I'm sorry I'm meeting a friend. Thank you Asano-san.' He bowed then took his bag.

"Oh. I see. I think they're waiting outside." His teammate replied, recalled a group of three straying around the locker room earlier.

Shindo quite confused. Them? He only remembered meeting with Akira Touya to take a guardian's permission from his father. And Akira is kind enough to dropped by to his school since he is going in some convention near the area. He just nodded and left the locker room.

"Shindo!" A loud voice called his name. It gives him shivered because he knows that when certain person came to him after practice, it means trouble.

'Crap Kaga-sempai! And Tsutsui-sempai with Mitani! What do they want from me?'

"Ah, Shindo-kun. Don't worry, we just wanted to invite you in my house to play shougi." Tsutsui said, as if he can read his worries. The four-eyed guy just smiled at him kindly.

As just the same answered he gave to his teammate, he took out the white board from his bag and showed it to them. _'I'm sorry I'm meeting a friend.'_ And he hurridely erased the last part.

Kaga just raised his eyebrow and leaned at Shindo closely. "Don't tell me, you're friend with that person over there." He said, though his face was so close to him, Kaga's eyes looking over his shoulder.

Shindo turned around and see Akira standing, watching them. Akira still wearing his school uniform and quite hesitant to approached them but waved at them awkwardly.

The blonde bang teen waved back at Akira and looked at Kaga. He write on his white board. ' _Yes. He is my friend Kaga-sempai. Do you know Akira?'_

Suddenly, Kaga grabbed his shirt furiously. "Know him?" He hissed. "Do I know that bastard Akira Touya over there! Of course I know him!"

"Hey, Kaga...stop it." Tsutsui interferred and trying to get Kaga away from the confused blonde bang. Mitani helped him.

"Tch." Kaga snorted and seems to be calmed down a bit. "So Shindo, you traitor. How come you became friend with that person?"

Akira just sweatdropped. ' _I'm here and I'm can hear you..Kaga-san'_ he wanted to tell the furious redhead.

 _'His father Touya-san is my guardian_.' He wrote as fast as he can to explained Kaga the situation.

"Your guardian? Touya Meijin?" Mitani asked in awed. It's was rare for the short orange-head to ask and talk. "Really?! That's awesome!" He yelled excitedly.

Shindo nodded and smiled. He approached Akira, then grabbed his hand towards Kaga and the rest. _'So, why do you hate him Kaga-sempai'_ he wrote. Oblivious at the tensions formed around him.

"Sorry about that Touya-kun. It seems Kaga is still bitter to his lose against you." Tsutsui responded, making sure to have a good distance between him and the fuming redhead.

Shindo looked at Kaga then to Akira. *lose in what?*

But it seems Mitani can also read his mind then turned at Kaga. "So the rumors about you playing Go and quit was true after all Kaga-sempai?"

Kaga blushed and turned his head. "Stupid! I'm a board game master! So I play all board games!"

"Maa, maa. How about you forget about it and move on. Ne Kaga? And besides Touya-kun already explained to you what happened, am I right?" Tsutsui said. He sighed, it was a one-sided rivalry and Kaga must accept that.

For a long time ago, no one around their age could managed to beat Akira. And after that children tournament, Akira wasn't allowed to joined any other competition. He actually felt bad Akira Touya in reality.

'Great!' Shindo thought. Now Kaga had another reason to bullied him. Who had thought that Kaga and Akira had a rivalry in the past. He chuckled.

"So his father is your guardian huh?" Kaga asked. Shindo nodded. "I see..." And the wicked smile slowly crept his face.

'Crap! I have a bad feeling about this!' Shindou, Tsutsui and Mitani having the same thought at the same time.

"Yosh! You!" Pointing at Tsutsui. "Since you play Go...you Mitani and Shindo are now the official members of our school's Go club!"

The three looked at him dumbfoundingly. Member? Go club? Do we even have Go club? And how Kaga came up to that kind of assumption that Shindo plays Go just because he got Touya Meijin as a guardian.

"Oi oi Kaga. What are talking about? Aren't I your vice captain? In shougi club?" Tsutsui asked, but a bit thrilled about the idea. After all, he'd originally plan to create a go club, but Kaga forcefully dragged him into his shougi club.

"Yea right sempai. I'm your member too and besides Shindo is in soccer team. And we don't even know if he really play Go!"

"Stupid! I know that! You call it instincts. I felt it the first time I saw him." He stated in as-matter-of-fact tone. "This time, our school will beat Kaoi in Go! And the three of you will play against them! Hahaha!" Kaga said. Ignoring the protest coming from his club members and imagining the lonely faces of Kaoi's go club after the defeat they tasted from his go club. "Yosh! I need to register you guys. Starting today I'm your captain...but of course I won't play. I'm just your captain and I will ask Tojima-sensei to be our club adviser."

"Tojima-sensei? Isn't he the soccer club team coach?" Mitani asked.

"Of course you dolt! Just adviser not a Go coach! That way he can let Shindo to play Go... Be ready to kick their assses you three. The tournament is next week so be prepare. I will submit the club form. Ja... See you later." Leaving the speechless members of his newly formed Go club.

"Oi Kaga! You can't just decide that!" Tsutsui yelled, running to catch up the redhead followed by Mitani.

-seriously. The hell just happened?' Shindo sighed. He doesn't really know how Kaga's mind works in a more logical way. He just found out recently that Kaga's mother is their school's principal. The hint was so obvious duh. Kaga-sensei.

He uses his influence to do some crazy things. But all in all, Kaga is unbelievably capable, respected leader and brilliant student regardless with his crazy antics.

Akira remained silent the whole scenario. His mouth and mind just stopped working the moment he saw Kaga. They used to be friend, at least that's what he thought during their younger days. Kaga was supposed to be one of the best. But losing against him left a huge bitterness in Kaga's heart. Although, he asked his forgiveness it seems Kaga can't still move on from that experience.

' _Sorry about that Akira.'_

"It's fine Shindo-kun. I just forgot that Kaga-kun study here. Didn't expect him to know you." Akira said, he opened his bag and took the paper inserted in one of his books. "Here, father already signed it for you. Mother would like to meet you personally and invites you for a dinner tomorrow night."

Shindo smiled. He took the paper from Akira and nodded. He loved the idea of meeting Akira's mother. To be honest, he doesn't have time to meet and talk to Touya Meijin again because of his busy school schedule. And when he had time, the man seems to have a game or convention somewhere.

' _Sure. Thank you Akira._ '

"Uhm..father left for Kyoto yesterday but he'll be back tomorrow so he'll be there at dinner too." He added, before they separated their ways.

* * *

Akira Touya reached the convention later than he expected. The Quarter finals will soon to end and the semi-finals of the World Go Amateur Tournament will begin after an half hour break.

The convention hall was still filled with contestants and spectators. And more younger kids and teens were roaming around, some gathered in few tables playing.

He approached and bowed politely at Morishita-sensei, the man in charge of foreseeing the tournament. His eyes scanned around and noticed the people flocking around the Japan's representative's table. If the man wins, he will move on the semi-final. He silently prayed for his victory.

Akira Touya walks towards them and he could clearly heard some of the passing spectators murmuring about Japan's representative not being Sai...or something.

It captured his curiosity. Sai. Recently, he heard a rumors among Go players that there was a very good go player in internet. He wasn't really paying attention on that rumors, since he preferred to play against a person face-to-face. Though he already watched one of his game before. And Sai was amazingly good.

He saw his collegues Waya Yoshitaka sitting at the opposite side of a kid, maybe around eleven or twelve years old. Are they playing? He asked himself, so he slowly walked to them.

His eyes widened at their game and hadn't noticed the other's man presence behind him and others that gradually stood around the table.

Waya and the kid, he recognized him as an insei were in deep concentration not realizing their growing onlookers. Akira's eyes fell on the opened book that the kid was holding and obviously recreating the game from it.

It was a high level game. He wondered if that book was consists of Shuusaku's kifu as he recognized the gamestyle.

A tapped on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts and realized Ogata Seiji standing right behind him. He bowed at him and turned his attention back at the game.

After a few minutes of recreating the game, Waya stretched his arms and exclaimed. "Man this is amazing!" Then he just realized that they were surrounded by many spectators. He wondered when and how does it happened, then his eyes fell on Akira Touya. Of course when Akira is around, it gains attention whether he done in purpose or not. Waya grinned. "This game is really amazing Kouichi-kun! Is that Shuuusaku's kifus?" He asked, eyeing the book that the boy refused to show him.

The boy named Kouichi pushed his thick eyeglass and smiled at Waya. "Uh uh... Waya-sensei." He shook his head. "My mom brought if for me. It's published from her work and told me that it's really nice." He closed the book and hugged it closely to his chest. "I read it more that ten times already..." He added shyly yet proudly.

"Eh... So it's not Shuusaku. What's the title?" Waya asked, quite disappointed, ignoring the onlookers around. Same as him, everybody were also interested to know. He knew the kid since Kouichi is an insei and done a teaching session with him once when one of his colleague was absent. He joined him when he noticed that Kouichi was recreating a game. In just a glance he could tell that it is a good game.

When he asked the kid first, he refused to answer. Instead, he was invited to recreate the game with a promised that he'll tell Waya afterwards.

"It's called Kami no Itte!" The boy replied chirply. "I really love Haru in the story!" He paused. "And of course Sai!"

"Sai!" Waya and few of the onlookers exclaimed out loud in chorused.

"Did you just said Sai?" Waya asked. He stood and leaned closer at the surprised kid. Crap. He probably scared the kid by bursting out loud.

"Ye...yes.. Sai. He is a ghost...a go player..." The kid answered nervously.

"Hm. Please enlighten us Waya-san. Who is this Sai?" Ogata asked, his eyes glued at the kid's book earlier while they're recreating the game then turned his attention to Waya.

Waya sit back at his chair and scratched his head embarrasingly. "Well...you see there's a very good Go player in NetGo. He's invincible." He said. "Named Sai."

One of the contestants of the tournament step up and everyone looked at him. "I'm Li Lìxin. I played Sai in the Netgo two months ago and watched almost all of his games since then. He's really strong." He said in a fluent Japanese.

Ogata scowled, he heard about a certain Go player named Sai in the internet too but he never pay too much attention not until he heard it from Ichiryu Kisei. The older pro blabbering around that he was beaten twice by a certain amateur. And saying it must be a computer program.

"Ogata-sensei. Have you also heard about it?" Akira asked politely, he placed his hand at the kid's shoulder gently to ease his nervousness. He's also interested about the book and this Sai in NetGo.

"Yes I heard if from Ichiryu-sensei." He said calmly. "Sai beat him twice..." Great! How he loved the shocked faces of the people around him. "That was Ichiryu Kisei told me." Emphasizing the Kisei title firmly. "He thought that Sai must be a computer program."

Ogata Seiji wasn't like to gossip, what he told them was true after all. And besides, it wasn't just him who heard it from Ichiryu. Some of his colleagues were presents at that time too.

"Ah yes I also heard it." Shigeo Morishita agreed on him. The man was silently listening to their conversations and somehow felt obliged to back-up Ogata's claim since he also heard the same thing.

'See. I told you. I'm not making up stories.' Ogata thought.

"I watched Sai's game one time. He played against Zelda." Akira said.

"I'm Zelda." Waya answered but avoiding to look at Akira, whose gaping at him. "Yea. I lost to him too." Damn. It's embarrassing. At least he doesn't have any title to defend..

"So this Sai is ghost according from you ..." Ogata's eyes towards the nervous kid and offered a gentle smile?

"I'm Kouichi Sayama." He introduced himself. "Yes Ogata-sensei. The Sai in my book is a ghost, but I don't know about the Sai in the internet." He answered. It's not everyday he got a chance to talked to a famous Go professionaly after all. "Oh! Maybe...since Sai is a ghost...he can only play in the net." He added innocently.

Waya smacked the table loudly, face paled as white as sheet of paper. "I see. That game we just recreated was just like Sai's game... Maybe he really is a ghost!"

The kid hid behind Akira, while the onlooker just looked at Waya dumbly.

"It is okay if I see your book, Sayama-kun?" Ogata asked.

The kid nodded happily. Akira and Ogata are one of the Go professionals he idolozed. And Ogata asking a favor from him is a huge achievement. He handed the book, heart beating fast from excitement. He has something to brag about to his insei friends.

Ogata starts flipping the book carefully. He skipped the written pages and eyes catches the kifus in between. Akira peeked from his side together with the other people who dares to peek over Ogata's shoulder.

Ogata and Akira's eyes widened. By simply glancing at kifus, it obviously developing into slowly but brilliant games. And the last one was the game that Waya and the kid just recreated.

 _"It's indeed Shuusaku, the white one. The black got the huge influence but quite modern and...how do I say it. More bold and made more complicated moves. I guess."_ He assessed wordlessly. "And the black won at last." He voiced out instead.

"Ogata-san." Akira called, eyes stared at the cover when the blonde pro closed the book. "The man in the cover..." Ogata immediately nodded at him, so he stopped asking till the end. "Do you know?"

"No. Not at all." He said coldly. Ogata felt betrayed as he read the author's name and publishing information. His eyes stared at the back of the book and read a certain remarks.

' _A truly exciting and heart-warming story. The games were magnificently played, befitting it's inspiring title.' Koyou Touya._

"Father..." Akira murmured when he read the remarks.

"Do you think that Sai in the internet will be online tonight?" Li lixin asked. His question directed at Waya.

Waya shook his head. "I'm not sure. He usually play every night but recently he hardly online."

"Yes, yes I noticed." One of the onlooker interjected. "I'm live in Korea But I'm Japanese, I'm with Korea's representative. Some of our friends requested us to know Sai's identity. Is anyone of you knows Sai." The guy looked at them.

"No one knows Sai." It was Waya who answered. "I read at the forum that most of them asked Sai but nobody received a reply..except me...maybe."

"He replied to you?" The Chinese guy, Li Lìxin totally amazed.

"Yep." Waya smirked. He felt lucky to received a reply from the Saint of Go. "He sounded like a kid when he replied. But he only played at night and afternoon in weekends. So maybe he's an adult. A salaryman maybe."

"I see." The Chinese nodded. "Do you think he'll be online tonight. I tried to challenged him but he always rejected me."

"Oh! It's because he send challenges instead." Oh! Some of them beaming at him, as if Waya was the closest player to Sai. He certainly know a lot about the Saint of Go. "Since it's Friday, there's a ninety-nine point nine percent he'll be online tonight. Oh...And he challenges alphabetically by the way! Letter S this time!" Everybody now eyeing him suspiciously. Waya noticed their odd reactions. "Hey! I'm not a stalker!" He protested, shouting at them.

"Yes you are." A chuckling voice coming from behind. It Fukui with Isumi, Ochi and Honda. The newcomers grinned at the blushing Waya.

"Here, I bought this back." Isumi said, placing a file in the table they just played awhile ago. "I already scanned and emailed it. And thanks for Sai's kifus anyway. Yang Hai-san was really glad." Ruffling the Waya's hair.

Ogata raised his eyebrow. The name ring a bell. Yang Hai. Right. He's China's team manager for the upcoming Hokuto Cup. "Isumi-kun, may I see the kifus?" He asked the tall teen.

"Yes of course Ogata-san." He said politely, felt embarrassed to barged in without greeting his seniors. He took the files he just placed in the table and gave it to Ogata.

Ogata scanned the file. It's a printed kifu. Each moves was numbered so it's easy to see how's the games formed. He carefully examined the kifus and compared it from the book by his memories. The influence of the games in the NetGo and the book was indeed identical.

'Hm. Amazing. Perhaps Sai in the net is the author of the book?' He thought about the connection. But that mystery is something for him to unveil. Too good that nobody else around think the possibilities. Though Waya blurted out about the similarities of the games in book and in NetGo. "Waya-kun, may I also have a copy of your collection?"

"Eh... I.. I ." Waya stammered. He felt awkward around the blonde pro and never expected Ogata knows his name. "Of course. Ogata-sensei." Waya gestured Ogata to follow him inside the convention office to photocopy the kifus.

"Ne Kouichi-kun can you tell me a bit of the story.." Akira asked. It's still break time and he's interested at the book for a meantime. He can ask Ogata for the copy of Sai's kifu later.

"Of course!" Kouichi replied cheerfully. He pulled the chair and stood on it. "Haru, the main character met Sai the ghost from the haunted goban..."

The rest of the onlookers started to listened at the boy. While the rest who hadn't understand Japanese, took their phone to record his voice.

"Sai want to play Go but Haru is a very good soccer player. So, Haru take Sai in the Go salon to play. Oh!" He continued, then he stopped then turned his gazed at Akira. "Aki reminded me of you Akira-sensei!" He said, almost giggling.

"Huh? Me?" Akira tilted his head in confusion. Interesting.

"Yes! He's Haru's rival! Aki is a go prodigy like you! But in the story Aki is the Honinbo's son. When they met Haru challenge Aki, of course Sai tell him where to place the stone. And he beat Aki!" He yelled while raising his hand. "Yehey!"

Akira winced a bit. It was as if the kid wanted to see him losing in Go. But he found it amusing. Is the author based Aki to him?

"Sayama-kun. I think we have to stop for now." He said lowly. Seeing Morishita's expression while the kid enthusiastically narrating the story. "We will buy the book so we can the story ourselves. It's really good book right!"

The kid looked disappointed but he knew the reason so he smiled at him. "Hai, Akira-sensei." And he showed the book at him.

 _Kami no Itte_. Akira noticed that the others also looked and even tok a photo of the book. It's just unfortunate for the foreigners that the content of the book is in Japanese. Perhaps the publishing company needed to translate it in different languages.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry, but i cannot just imagined Ogata offers a gentle smile. Lol**

 **Anyways, I do think to have a co author or a beta. But I'm not always available to discuss things with them. And besides, it's fun learning and improving. Thank you guys. And...I'm so sorry for late update. I'm having my vacation to my beloved Philippines to atend my pretty daughter's graduation (grade school) . A very short yet memorable vacation. Need to return to Jordan soon for work, which is really sad. But it's for our future ^_^.**

 **Kei**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **'Curiousity'**

* * *

Hour seems forever for Ogata Seiji. Hell, he could even hear the clock ticking loudly, as if mocking him. So irritating. His minds wondering, not completely focusing at the game. Which was the first time to him.

China versus Japan. And China won the final with two moku. After the long, seems never-ending discussions and much awaited awarding ceremony, Ogata hurriedly excused himself that he had another business he needs to attend.

He asked Akira if the teen wants to drive him home. The bobbed hair teen politely refused and promised to meet him the next day at the Go salon in the afternoon for the kifus. He's actually relieved. Really, he wanted to reached home as soon as possible.

The drive felt awfully slow, although it's just for ten minutes. Ogata unlocked the door of his condo unit tiredly. Finally. Home. He was too eager to return home as soon as he have got the copies of the mysterious Sai's kifus from Waya but it's embarassing just to leave early since he was invited to witness the Semi and Final games of the tournament.

Ogata went straight to his bedroom to change his suit first into a white cotton shirt and string sweatpants and walked barefooted to his study room.

Ogata massaged his temple while eyeing the small package rested in his study table. He snorted. He's annoyed with his own negligence. How came he ignored that thing for more than two weeks now? He lazily reached the box and opened it.

A books and magazines. Inside the package was a copies of the latest books and magazines released for this month.

Ogata took the particular book. _Kami No Itte_. Shit! He cursed mentally. If he payed more attention and do his job responsibly as a CEO of Seishūn, he won't missed something as wonderful as this.

He scanned the other book. Literature. He flipped the magazine and opened. Latest show business gossip, fashion and sports. And set it aside.

His eyes stared hard at the cover of the mysterious book in his hand. He knew that Akira wanted to ask about the resemblance of the man in the cover and his best friend Inoue. Yes. They looks exactly the same, just different in hair color.

At first, he suspected that Inoue was the model for a cover since he always been modeling for some related stuff. Apparently not. He's not sure why. But he knew Inoue won't modeled for this one.

Crap! A sudden realization hits him hard. How he wished Inoue won't do some crazy stuff such as cosplaying this Sai just to promote the book. The man was insane enough to pull such act just to 'helping to promote their books' but to actually to satisfy his inner desire to dress up himself into those colorful characters. He sighed. His head throbbed in pain. He must tried to avoid mentioning the resemblance between Inoue and this man in the cover once he confronts the silver hair man.

Sayama kid said that the man is Sai. Fujiwara no Sai, the ghost. Maybe Waya is right. Sai in the internet is a ghost too. He chuckled. What a crazy childish assumption...

He wanted to call Inoue, but the clerk in his office informed him this morning that Inoue and his three of his staff were in Osaka for a new book promotion and book signing for their popular literature author. And coming back Sunday afternoon.

He will definitely visit Inoue. That girly man must provide him an acceptable explanation for this betrayal! Yes. He felt betrayed. And Inoue of all people betrayed him.

He understand that Touya-sensei is way more better person than him to seek for advice regarding the kifus...

Kifus...

His eyes widened. So that's it! He get it now. Inoue met their sensei secretly and the silver hair man dared to keep him out of this.

Raku Shin. It's the mysterious author's name. And he got this strong feeling that anyhow, Sai in the book and the mysterious Sai in the NetGo are certainly related.

Perhaps already Inoue knew that connection that's why his best friend hid it from him?

Well, he admit that he became a bit persistent when it comes to Go. But does he really need to hide this things from him. And where in hell was he when they discussed the publishing of the said book.

Kisei preliminaries. Damn! Inoue got him there! Really. Just what Inoue thinking!

Ogata was really pissed off. He gritted his teeth. The man became secretive towards him recently. The last time he asked one of his staff about the Inoue, the man was out for coffee break with someone.

Did Inoue starts dating someone? Since when? When was the last time Inoue dated? The last time he talked to him, Inoue was busy managing the company in his place. It's that the reason why he's being cold towards him recently? Well, it's not really his business whomever Inoue is dating, but he deeply he care about him.

He took the book and went to the kitchen. He needed a bottle of red wine, a full pack of Lark cigarettes to read. Since it's Friday night, no work no games tomorrow so he will absolutely read the book from the beginning till the end. And then study Sai's kifus if he have still enough time. Sadly, it's already nine o'clock in the evening.

He positioned himself at the sofa in his living room. He opened the windows as he hates the smell of cigarettes in his living room. He poured in a glass wine. When he finally felt comfortable in a way he half-sat, half-laid, he starts reading the first chapter.

* * *

Shindo groggily looked around. Oopps. He felt asleep and woke up from his supposed to be nap. Damn! He cursed. After the afternoon practice and meeting with Akira, he went to shop for food and other stuff then went home.

Since he felt like it's still early for dinner, he change his clothes and take a nap. Just to fall into deep sleep.

He looked at his wrist watch. It's nine o'clock already. He felt a urge to went back to sleep but he felt hungry. So he stood and starts making something quickly to eat.

Instant ramen.

As he wait for his ramen to cook in hot water, he went to his room to get his mobile phone. He read a text message from Inoue. ' _Touya-sensei told me you're invited to have dinner with them tomorrow night.'_

'Yes.' He wanted to answered.

Two weeks ago when Inoue gave him the copy of his book, he had read a comment at the back from Touya Meijin. Once he went home that night, he hurriedly emailed Inoue and told the man that Touya Koyou is his guardian.

Inoue was really astonished. The guy admitted that he asked Touya Meijin to looked over the kifus in the story and explained the rest. And he was his mentor during the insei years till now.

Shindo wasn't upset or something. He's just surprised. So he told Inoue that he will tell Touya Meijin about him being the author of the story. And wanted to have a game with him sometime.

Surprisingly, he and Touya Meijin hadn't have a chance to meet and discussed about everything happen.

The Meijin was apparently busy with the tournament outside Tokyo and abroad, while Shindo was busy at school and club. Then with his part-time job.

He sighed. At least tomorrow night, he can finally tell Touya Meijin everything. It's not as if he's betraying the man or keeping it a secret to him. The situation just doesn't required him to mentioned Touya Meijin about it.

 _'I freak out when my sempai in school have my book. Hehe_.' He replied instead.

' _really. That's great Hikaru'!'_ Inoue replied quickly.

Shindo wasn't shock anymore. If Sai was completely ignorant with modern technologies, Inoue was a master of it. Whenever he send text messages to the silver hair man, within a second he got replies.

' _I'm kinda nervous. And then Fujisaki-san and the others have the book too. I'm surprised to know that they used to be in Go club in middle school.'_

 _-don't worry Hikaru! Be more confident and be proud of yourself!-_

 _'Yes thank you Inoue-san.'_

 _'Moo Hikaru. I told you to call me Hana-niichan. You meanie!-_

Shindo chuckled. Being friends with Inoue really made him feel like with Sai again. ' _Hai_ ha _i, Hana-nii_!" He wasn't comfortable to call the man niichan at all.

 _-yehey! I will introduced you to Seiji one day. I'm sure he will be happy to meet you!-_

 _'Hai. Good night Hana-nii. Thank you.'_ And he placed his phone at the table to charge.

Shindo wondered what this Seiji guy is like. Inoue often talking about him. Seiji this. Seiji that. He doesn't know if Inoue is praising or insulting the guy with stories about the mysterious guy.

There was a time that Inoue sounded like a girl who got rejected from a person he confessed with. Sometimes they sounded like a couple who always fought each other because of a very silly thing.

But most of the time, he could tell how much this Seiji guy cared for Inoue by being over protective towards the silver haired guy. If only Inoue was a bit shorter, no one would know that he's a man. Heck, Inoue always wore a bright colored suits. One day the man wore pink and it's undeniably suited him well like a prince.

Inoue opened up to him about his past, one night when the guy visited him. Being with him made him felt at ease. It was like being with Sai again, but it's really unfair to compared them. He opened up to him about his life with his grandfather and friends in Aomori.

They had a good times. Some of his painful memories being with the man slowly ceased. Really, he was grateful to have Inoue as one of his friends. Like a big brother, as the man insisted. The guy was childish in some way but very intelligent and had a very interesting views towards anything and everything.

He truly enjoyed being with him. Felt like he's finally with a long lost brother he hadn't seen for a long time. It was as if Inoue filled one of the missing puzzles of his forgotten, shattered existence.

He also remembered one time Inoue asked if he can cosplay Sai. He shivered. Just thinking of it giving him goosebumps. It was like seeing Sai with a solid body. So he said a big No towards the crazy idea.

Maybe someday. He promised the man. Definetely someday.

Because Sai's disappearance still painful for him.

He took the ramen from the kitchen and went back to his room. A NetGo is perfect for now. It's kinda late than the usual time he went online, but still early to went back to sleep.

He turned on his computer and click the site.

NetGo.

* * *

Akira hurriedly went home after he bought the book from nearest bookstore. Luckily it's still opened they have a available stock for the said book.

The store owner said that he just ordered another hundreds of copies since the book is suprisingly well received by the young teens.

Akira smiled. He agreed on what the man said.

Almost.

Then he found out that Inoue himself came to this bookstore to promote the book and more of young girls keep coming back hoping to see the 'prince' again.

'So that's why.' He sweatdropped. Although the book was indeed wonderful. There's no way it'll became famous within a weeks upon it's released. It was Inoue's charm after all.

He knew the man since he was small. He was his father former student and Ogata's best friend. Although, after quitting in his insei class and focused on his studies, the man often visited them with Ogata. But lately it became lesser since the man became more busy in managing the publishing. They do both shared the same interest. Literature books. And shampoo.

He greeted his mother whose watching her favorite primetime drama in the living room and went to the kitchen to make a tea. After, he went to his room and changed his clothes.

A message from his phone stopped him from starting reading the book. It's from Waya Yoshitaka. He wasn't expected that the redheaded pro came to him and exchanged contact numbers with him. He gladly accepted. The same with Isumi, Fukui and Honda. and since he already had Ochi's number so he just nodded at him.

-Sai is online!- Waya's message.

He almost laughed. Yes. It surely proves his ninety-nine point nine percent conclusion that Sai will be online tonight.

He replied a short 'thank you Waya-san' and turned on his laptop. While waiting, Akira took his phone again and send a message to Ogata. Maybe the man will be interested to watch Sai's online game.

And he signed in NetGo site with his newly created another NetGo account.

- _Touya_ -

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks guys for such wonderful reviews and follows. I really appreciate it. Anyway, sorry if I can't manage to answers all your questions last time. This is fanfic not Yaoi...shounen-aish I guess hehe. But definitely not a Yaoi. Just wait and see about Hikaru's past sooner or later guys.. I'm already on it but it kinda take awhile to finish it since I'm a bit busy at work.**

 **As for my grammar, I'm sorry if words was kinda doesn't make sense. Just try to figure it out lol. Mwaah. Thanks guys.. I will try my best to update as least once or twice a month ^_^**

 **ケイ**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **'Connection'**

* * *

Shindo Hikaru looked around. He was sure that the address written in the paper should be around the area. He scratched his head annoyingly, perhaps he's lost. It's already nine o'clock. He needed to go to school to meet the team within an hour.

A familiar Mazda vintage red parked in front of the traditional house. The man wore an expensive white suits stepped out the car and called out to him. "Shindo-kun." The man fixed his eyeglass before closing the car's door. "I assumed your going to Touya-sensei's house."

Shindo looked at the man nervously. He can't explained why but the man giving him a chill. He remembered the very first time he met Ogata in the salon as he'd seen a blurred vision of someone, a person standing next to the blonde professional. The vision resembled Ogata greatly, a lot but a bit older. That face seems so familiar, but he couldn't figured out who. 'Is Ogata-san is possessed by ghost?' He chuckled to himself. 'Asked by a person who had a ghost with him for five years.'

He bowed at the older man and write. _'Yes. I think I'm lost.'_ He smiled shyly. Talked about getting lost! He thought.

"I don't think so." The man said as he walked and pressed the door bell of the gate where they're standing. "It's here." And pointing at the 'Touya Residence' sign at the gate.

Shindo's gawked, eyes widened. Seriously! He's been walking around here for half an hour. How come he never noticed that signage earlier. He sighed and scratched his head.

Ogata noticed Shindo carrying a three-layered floral bento box, duffel bag hanging on his shoulder and a back pack. "Need help?" He asked. It seems that the teen always needed his help whenever they met. The teen just shook his head. Somehow, the blonde bang on teen started to warming up on him.

Akiko Touya heard the door bell and called his son to checked out the gate since she wasn't expecting anyone to visit the family this early.

Akira hurriedly went out the house to see check who's in the gate. He was surprised to see Shindo and Ogata standing together at this early hour morning.

"Ogata-san, Shindou-kun. Please come in." He welcomed them warmly.

Shindo immediately handed a piece of paper to Akira as they stepped inside the gate. Akira quite surprised but read what's written on the paper.

 _'I'm sorry. I cannot join you tonight for dinner. My coach want us to meet at school today to have a practice game with another school. We will stay at that school tonight till Monday morning.'_

Akira read. He felt kinda disappointment. He was sure that his mother will be happy to meet Shindo. But it can't be help. "I see. I will make sure to inform mother and father about this."

"Akira." The voice of his mother calling. Akira saw her coming out from the house to check on him. "Oh Ogata-kun...and..." Akira witnessed the shocked impression in her mother's face when she looked at Shindo.

"Mother!" Akira caled loudly, tends to interrupt whatever his mother was going to say. "Mother." The obvious pain reflects in Akira's eyes. "He's... He's Shindo.. Hikaru."

"I..." Akiko Touya was taken aback. She'd seen the sorrow in her son's eyes as he introduced the blonde bang teen. "Pardon me. I'm Akira's mother. Akiko. Nice to meet you... Shindo-kun." She introduced himself.

Akiko's eyes softened as she looked at the blonde bang teen. Her husband mentioned about the teen sudden's appearance and she really wanted to meet him when he told her about the teen's resemblance to someone dear to them.

Akira looked down. He blamed himself for his mother's reaction. He should atleast warned her earlier when she decided to invites Shindo to have dinner with them tonight. And of course, he never expected Shindo to come earlier either.

However unknown to him, his father already informed his mother about Shindo.

Shindo felt nervous the first time he entered the Touya's residence. It feels warm. Feels like home. As if he's been there before. He smiled at Akira's mother, while the woman starts pouring them a tea.

He wanted to refused going inside since he needed to go to the school soon. But the woman insisted to come in to have a tea and heartily received his gift. Homemade sushi.

Ogata just observed the mother and son. The gloominess around them slowly affecting him. He may won't show any emotions, but he felt the same. The main reason was the oblivious blonde bang teen.

Now he understood why he felt something familiar from Shindo the first he met him. It's the frightening resemblance with _him_. And especially, that _man_...

How ironic, to be this emotional despite not having enough sleep. And a promised to moved on with their lives.

If Ogata was more honest to himself, he could say that he thought the same thing as they were. But he's in denial. Because those memories are too painful to remember. He thought he already moved on from that nightmare. Sadly, the sudden appearance of the blonde bang teen seems to refresh all those memories.

Ogata stood. He can't let the past to torment his present self. He handed the envelope to Akira. "I just passed by to give it to you." He said, looking at the teen.

"This is..."

"Kifu..." Ogata answered instantly. "I need to buy fish food. Then go back home. Need to sleep." The man took off his eyeglass and shown the dark circle around his eyes. "I can't meet you in the afternoon."

Sleepless.

Akira knew that the man was reading the book last night when he send text messages to him about Sai. The man replied a short 'thank you, I'm reading the book' and get online too.

He bet Ogata printed the kifu after the game and continue reading the book. Then, of course study Sai's kifus he got from Waya.

He doesn't read the book yet as he forgot about it and fell asleep after watching Sai's game. When he woke up, it's already six in the morning then decided to read it after breakfast.

"Than you very much Ogata-san. You don't really need to drop it off. I can wait."

"No it's fine. It's on way anyway." He took a deep breath as he take a look again at Shindo. The teen is writing something on his board.

 _'Sorry. Akiko-san. I need to go too. I make sushi for you and your family. I can't join you tonight. I have practice game with other school.'_ And gave it to the woman.

Akiko quite surprised. Although she knew that the teen is a mute, she still couldn't believe it. Something inside her refused to believe it. Suddenly, she felt like asking her husband if something caused his muteness or he was born these way.

"Don't worry about it Shindo-kun. Akira gave the paper you wrote earlier in the kitchen. Thank you very much for the sushi. Really, you don't need to bother yourself." She stood and bowed at the teen, while Shindo returned the same gesture.

Ogata, like the last time offered Shindo a ride since it's on his way. Again. What a coincidence.

* * *

The ride was short and quiet. Ogata silently observed the teen at the corner of his eyes as Shindo watching the scenery throughout the ride. The teen scowled, pouted and smirked with everything that catches his emerald eyes' attention.

He felt at ease. And strangely found himself being fond at the teen. It felt like taking your little brother into the amusement park. His reaction was the same the first time he entered the Go salon. The chances of asking Shindo for a game right now is impossible. And besides, he needed to buy a fish food and go to sleep. His head was throbbing from lack of sleep.

The teen gently tapped his shoulder. They already reached Haze High School and he stopped the ca _r. 'Thank you very much, Ogata-san.'_ It's written in a flashcard.

"Shindo..." Ogata called as his eyes stared at the teen. Really, it's painful just to looked at him. "Let me know if you need help..." He said. Shindo just smiled and nodded, as if mouthing a word 'thank you' then finally closed the car's door. Completely confused what possesed him to tell those words to Shindo. It was so unlike him.

Ogata drove as soon as the teen entered the school's gate. How nostalgic. He used to came to this school during high school days since Inoue studied here, while he went to Kaoi.

Inoue Hanashiro. That guy. Just thinking of him made his blood boiled in anger. He couldn't accepted it on how Inoue betrayed him. Well, not totally betray, but that's what he feel. He understand why Inoue kept it from him. Still, he couldn't forgive him. He can't wait for tomorrow night so he can interrogate that girly man. As he calls Inoue whenever he's upset at him.

He once mistaken the man for being a girl during high school and that was how they've met. Inoue was being harrased by his sempai when the silver hair guy visited for transferring. Which wasn't happened because of that incident and transferred to Haze instead. He wouldn't admit it to Inoue in his lifetime, that he Ogata Seiji thought that Inoue Hanashiro was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life during that time. Unfortunately, Inoue was indeed beautiful but not a girl. Yet still...

For now he needs fish food and sleep. Once he reached the store, he quickly went straight to the counter, where the fish food was already in the bag and just waiting to be pick up. After a quick greeting and paying up, Ogata left the store.

* * *

His eyes on the road but his mind divided on driving and the book. The drive this time was faster since he doesn't have any other things to do. He reached home.

He finished reading the book. It took too much longer than he expected. He reread the last three chapter where the boy and the ghost having their last game.

The narration of the game between them felt so real. From the way the author narrates and explained the games, each moves the characters made was truly fascinating. Every used of words was magnificent. And as if he played the games himself.

The explanation throughout those chapters was heart-stopping. He couldn't let his eyes closed from the sleepiness as he never wanted to fell asleep and missed the most thrilling part of the story.

Ogata recreated the game after he reads it. The kifus in the book were numbered. If he'd never witnessed Waya and the kid recreating the game, he'll probably think that the kifus was a ripoff from some Shuusaku's books or a go magazines.

Evidently not. It was beautifully, intelligently played. As he study Sai's kifus, it's very apparent that Sai in the NetGo and the boy in the book is the same person.

He laughed manically. Heck, when people sees him and heard him saying this, they'll probably think he's gone crazy.

Of course, he couldn't blame them for thinking that. But honestly, for the observant person such himself it's pretty noticeable.

He wondered how old Sai when he started playing Go? The games in the story was probably his games right from the start he learned Go till his present skills. The Haru in the story is a real definition of Go genius to turned into Sai in the NetGo. It's strange, but somehow he felt like Sai wasn't that old and feels like younger than him. A lot younger. Perhaps, Sai in the NetGo and Haru were two different person but connected to each other anyhow.

The development of the games was almost mythical. But one thing that bothered him the most was the boy's mentor, the ghost named Fujiwara no Sai. Does the Sai in the NetGo, rather Haru studied Shuusaku's kifus and portrayed him as Fujiwara no Sai added him in the story. It says in the story that Torajirou Shuusaku, known as Honinbo Shuusaku in this age was Fujuwara no Sai' first host. Of course, it's completely impossible after all it's a fictional novel. But their games was indeed identical.

And, Sai in the NetGo was undoubtedly Haru in the story. He wanted to discussed this revelation with Akira and his mentor. But Ogata decided that it's better to confirm the connection first with Inoue.

That Sai in the NetGo, Haru in the book and Raku Shin was indeed the very same person. But he honestly doubted that maybe Raku Shin just wrote a book based on someone else. So he wasn't really sure about him. For now, he truly believed that Sai and Haru were the same person. And Raku Shin's identity was the last mystery he needs to solve and connecting all the puzzles that seems to bother him.

He felt something more behind it. Ogata's curiousty always leads him into something deeper that he never intends to dig.

The other things that bothering him was Haru's, the main character's precious keepsake. With way the author described it scares him. Terrifies him. It was as if he possessed the same keepsake and lost it a long time ago.

He removed his eyeglass and change into pajamas. Really, he badly needed a sleep. He became more emotional and delusional over the book

Ogata closed his eyes, hoping that he can sleep well to have an energy to argue with a emotionally hyper silver haired guy that pissing him off since yesterday.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello Guys!**

 **thanks for the reviews and everything. Geez, I almost lost my story again. Thankfully I backed up this time, teehee.**

 **As a promised, I updated! Yehey!**

 **Anyway, please don't expect any smut in the future. I'm innocent and... virgin? And let me warned your guys... I guessed I'm going to finish this after another three or four chapters. So keep hanging on guys.. Just a bit more ^_^**

 **hope to read more and more reviews next time. Thanks. Mwah.**

 **Kei**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **'Versus'**

* * *

 _2-1-1 Win-lose-draw. Haze vs. Teiko_

The final scores in Haze's favor. Haze High School's coach couldn't asked for more. This is the last practice game they'll have for today.

Tojima Kyouhei watched his players proudly as they happily chatting with the opposing teams. Truly, both teams were played remarkably well and he was satisfied and glad that the coach of the other team offered a practice.

Though it's still early, just four o'clock in the afternoon they all decided to wrapped up the game and send the players home early and rest properly. They'll feel sores sooner.

He watched the particular blonde bang teen among the other players. Tojima was delighted that lately, Shindo Hikaru starts warming up to his team mates and even with the other players. He felt sorry for the teen the first time he watched him joined their practices. Shindo seems empty, especially the look in his eyes. As if he was battling an invisible opponents and trying to overcome on whatever he is suffering right now. And he wanted to help the teen.

It's such a shame to let his talent gone to waste. Shindo may not the same level as his captain and vice, but he's really good and still a lot room for improvement. He's hardworking, diligent and polite despite his looks.

He wondered why the coach in middle school never let the blonde bang teen to officially join their team. If that coach judged Shindo by his disability and not his ability. Surely, that midle school coach lost a good player in the form of Shindo Hikaru.

* * *

Shindo immediately removed the dirty clothes from his duffel bag when he reached home. It needs to be wash as soon as possible. He was relieved that they don't have to play another game and stay till tomorrow morning at Teiko Private School. He could feel his body screaming in pain. He needed some painkillers before bed.

He had shower after the game so he don't need another one, but he need something else to do. He already finished his homework and their group project was almost done. It was with their group leader anyway.

He checked his phone. No new message. Perhaps he will send a message to Inoue that he can meet Touya-sensei tonight. Or maybe not. The silver hair man was probably tired from his work and wanted to spend his night at home.

He may just tell Kawai-san that he'll work tonight for at least two hours, then meet his guardian after school tomorrow like he originally plan. Or maybe he will sleep early tonight to get enough rest for school.

He starts washing the white clothes then after, he will wash the dark colors. He washed at least twice a week to avoid keeping a lot of them.

He aired his bag in his room's terrace and turned on his computer. Maybe he'll play NetGo while waiting for his laundry to finish. Before sitting on his chair, he boiled water, prepared his favorite mug in a tray with tea bag and fresh mint then he can have a long game in NetGo.

And he signed in.

* * *

Akiko was having her afternoon tea in her peaceful and beautifully arrange garden when his husband Touya Kouyo came to joined her. It's been a long time since they have a tea together like this. And she fully understood her husband's busy profession, inspite not understanding how to play Go.

Touya Meijin, being one of the best Go player was extremely busy lately due to the league tournament and conventions here and there. And this Sunday afternoon, he cancelled all of his appointment to rest and spent time with his wife and son.

"Akiko, is Akira around?" He asked, although he knew that his son should be at home. He never saw him in the study room or any other part of the house whole day.

Akiko nodded head and smiled. "Akira is here. Since yesterday, he barely left his room after Ogata-kun and Shindo-kun visited." She said, then recall something that the blonde pro gave Akira something before before he left. "Oh, I remember. Ogata-kun gave him a files. A kifu he said. Maybe Akira studying them that's why he stayed in his room."

"I see. Did he mentioned who's kifu was it?" He only received a sweet smile for an answer. It means she have no idea.

Touya Meijin slowly rose from his seat and excused himself just to check on Akira and promised to come back.

* * *

Touya Meijin softly knocked at the door few times, but there wasn't any answer. He slowly opened the door to revealed a very intense-looking Akira. His son seems playing something in his laptop. He walked hushedly not to startle the teen, whose staring in the screen with a very deep concentration.

He noticed a recreated game in the goban next to Akira's bed. Touya Meijin took a good look and easily recognized the certain game. His surmised was confirmed when he saw the book laid on the floor next the board.

He approached Akira and remained behind the teen. He saw a scattered files of a printed kifus in the table next to printer, while Akira is playing go... in the laptop?

Touya Meijin once heard about online Go and even his student Ogata convinced him to create an account. But he was never fond of new technologies and even if he creates an account, he doesn't know how to play with it.

His eyes glanced at the printed kifus then took few copies. Touya Meijin was a bit surprised to see such a game. Obviously a game between a higher dan.

The black player in the printed kifu looked familiar. He read the names printed at the top. Kisei vs. Sai. ' _Kisei? I see.'_ He thought. So the game was between Ichiryuu-sensei and ...Sai?

His eyes widened. Isn't Sai was the ghost and incredible player in the story. _Fujiwara no Sai._ And undoubtedly, the game against his collegue was like Sai's game.

The man took another printed kifu without disturbing his son, who seems completely focused in playing and never noticed his presence. He sat on the bed. He glance at the goban then the other printed kifus he grabbed from Akira's table.

After a few minutes of examining and comparing the games, mostly from his memories, he came to a conclusion that Sai in the printed kifu was the same Sai in the story. No. Rather the boy in the story, Haru.

He felt a shivered run through his spine. He stood and watched his son's game. Though he may not known how to use laptop, the game that his son was playing was almost the same as the real goban. A virtual go board.

The complexity and brilliance was easily noticed throughout the board, as the game soon to approached the yose. His son may battled well against the mysterious Sai, but as he examined the places of the stones and the clusters especially at the lower part, Akira is going to lose for about a moku or two.

His son clicked and saw a black stones placed at the upper right corner. Akira is trying to defend that upper part so desperately.

The opponent seems to know Akira's latest moves and blocked his stones immediately which allowed him to gained more moku in that certain area and completely trapped Akira's stones.

Touya Meijin eyes' sharpened. Amazing. He muttered. To think that there someone out there that can made his son to be this intense towards game. Akira will never allowed him to see this hidden part of himself when they play.

Akira unknowingly and unintentionally being conservative, too wary to attack the opponent. He used to be fearless and attacked undauntedly. He's petrified, that was Touya Meijin thought. His son was obviously afraid to be totally devour by this unknown person. That is why Akira is making a very careful moves without realizing he's losing more moku by thinking that he was defending those territories.

The similiraties with Sai in the Internet and Haru in the book was easily seen by the critical eyes like him. He thought of his student Ogata. The man will surely noticed the resemblance of games of Sai in the internet and Haru. If the man already found out about this mysterious internet go player.

After all, Inoue asked him not to answer any questions from Ogata because the author of the book was willing to meet them both.

He envision of himself playing against the author once he met the mysterious person. Despite, Inoue never mentioned that Raku Shin play Go himself but he concluded that the book was a story about him, except the ghost part. But no one knows.

The games in the book was played intelligently and cannot be easily created or imitated by someone. Perhaps, Raku Shin tried to played against himself.

His former beginner-level self versus his current skill.

That's quite the possible and appropriate explanation so far since he couldn't figure out the identity of the other character in the book.

His eyes fell on his son. Obviously Akira resigned. He could see the depression on him as the teen lower his head and hearing a long, deep sigh.

"Shall we discuss the game?" Touya Meijin asked that startled the teen.

"Father!" He exclaimed, felt embarrassed at his sudden burst. He wondered since when did his father entered his room without knocking the door. Or maybe he doesn't noticed it because he's focusing his game against Sai.

When he heard Waya says that Sai challenging opponents alphabetically, he created a new account. Touya. As in letter T since Sai already had a S opponent last Friday so it means he will challenge someone with a letter T. And luckily he'd been challenged. And unluckily lose.

He printed their game. It was magnificent but he felt like he wasn't playing like the usual. "I'm scared." He blurted his thought out loud.

"Yes you are. You're afraid to play him." His father answered in honesty. "But it was really a wonderful game..."

Akira looked at his father without realizing that he's crying. "Father...he... Sai.. I can't explain why. But playing with Sai was felt like playing with _him_.." He looked away, taking a tissue to wipe off his tears. He's ashamed to show his father that kind of game. And crying. Yet, deep inside Akira felt he finally found what he's been longing for.

Touya Meijin was taken aback. He's speechless and don't know any comforting words to tell his son. This is the very first time Akira cried in front of him.

 _Him_.

Even during his childhood friend's death, Akira never shed a single tear.

He hadn't witness their games together when they were a little boys. A very young boys with an amazing skills in Go. Although he heard from his wife that Akira often run off and secretly cries every after his game against the other boy.

Touya Meijin never dare to watch their games as he don't want to bother their so called playtime. The boy always spent times with his son after school, waiting for his mother to pick him up from work.

He remembered. Ogata who seems aloof, strangely fond of Akira's friend. Perhaps it was the little boy's skills. And it was the first time he'd seen Ogata laughed and proudly telling him how wonderful the games between the two boys were. And told him that the other boy was a genius and a perfect rival for his son even though Akira losses frequently.

Sadly, Akira's future rival died due to illness. It was devastating especially for Akira for not even had a chance to see the other boy for the last moment and to say goodbye. From what their heard, the mother committed suicide right after the boy's death. Truly tragic.

His wife Akiko was shocked from the news. She and the boy's mother became close friend right after the first meeting at the preschool as they shared the similar hobbies. But they didn't heard any information about the boy's father. And his wife doesn't know any other details aside from their names and address.

He gently placed his hand on Akira's shoulder and quietly left the room. His son needed more time than he'd ever thought to finally get over his deceased friend's memories.

As he close the door, he noticed the framed of comically drawn images of boys with black and blonde hair hanging in the wall. With a bit messy handwritten words and numbers at the bottom.

 _Akira versus Haruki. 30-35_

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys! I update ealier than I thought...but I might update the next chapter a bit late.**

 **I'm kinda in the mood to write and not quite busy at work, not until next month.**

 **I'm currently working for the latest chapter but I needed more time to reread it again. Hopefully it will satisfy your taste teehee.**

 **Thank you for reviews, follows and favorites. Mwaahh.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **'Confession'**

* * *

Inoue Hanashiro is currently fearing for his life. The moment he reached his apartment, the guard at the entrance relayed a notes came from his best friend. Ogata Seiji is going to visit him tonight. The note says Ogata was worried and wondered about the reason why Inoue never answer the blonde pro's calls and even turn off his phone.

 _Crap_! Inoue shivered. He was walking back and forth in his living room. Terrified.

He received a text messages from Akira yesterday that he and Ogata read the latest book, _Kami no Itte_. And the bobbed-hair teen asked if Inoue happened to be the cover's model.

He knew that Ogata will soon found out about the book, but not this soon. It's only been two weeks and he expected him to notice the book a month or two.

The silver-hair man dropped his exhausted body in the couch. He felt so drained during the trip and now he had to deal with his best friend. The sadistic creepy side of Ogata Seiiji he'd never wanted to deal with. It feels like facing your own death.

Inoue stood and went to his room. Perhaps he needed a warm bubble bath before he receive his punishments. He's been practicing a perfect excuses for a weeks, just to recite it for tonight.

It's six o'clock Still early for dinner. He sent a text messages to Shindo right after he received a text from Akira yesterday. The blonde bang teen happened to have a practice game against the other school and even canceled his dinner plan with the Touya's. Shindo will supposedly resting right now and never wanted to disturbed the teen.

He felt so helpless right now. But it's for he best, from what Shindo told him earlier Touya-sensei was his guardian so there's a huge possibilities that Ogata and the teen had already met.

And he doesn't wanted to ruined it. If ever Ogata already met Shindo, he wondered what would his best friend think.

Him, one of those few people knows what's Ogata been through after all these years. He may look not caring about anyone else, but Ogata was the most loving and caring person he'd ever known in his life.

Shindo's connection with Touya-sensei was still vague and he never dared to ask the teen nor his mentor. And as for Ogata, he really wanted to introduced Shindo without reminding him of someone else. It's all truly coincidence.

And heart-breaking.

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay for you to sleep while enjoying your bubble bath?" A husky voice echoed throughout the bathroom.

"Gyaah!" Inoue shrieked, totally out of character. He slowly sunked down the water filled with scented bubbles.

Ogata but his lower lip to suppressed his laughter towards the terrified silver-haired. ' _Shit! That's hilarious. I wish I took a photo._ ' He thought, while he composed himself to act cold towards Inoue. "One of the rules in the art of war. If the enemy leaves a door open, you must rush in."

"So I'm your enemy now?"

"Yes you are. By keeping a secret from me." Ogata replied. "How about you finish your bath and meet me in the living room." He commanded with now an impassive voice.

Inoue covered his face, completely embarrased. "Mou, Seiji...but you shouldn't do that. What if I've die from heart attack?" He pouted without looking the blonde pro.

"I don't know care." Ogata replied firmly. He remembered that he should act angry at him. "Finish now."

"Eh but... I'm just started and besides..-"

"I said now." Ogata said, cutting off what Inoue was trying to say. The silver-hair guy slowly stood and approached the shower, as Ogata closed the bathroom door.

* * *

Ogata starts searching for something to cook inside the fridge. After he changed his suits into a casual clothes he kept at Inoue's guest room's drawer, he decided to cook for dinner.

As usual, the guy have nothing in the fridge aside from bottles of distilled water, mineral water, purified water, sparkling mineral water, and artesian well water. He will never understand Inoue's addiction to water.

Inoue often lectured him about the difference of bottled water. And to make sure not to be confused about the difference sparkling mineral water to sparkling spring water and to sparkling drinking water.

Aren't they all just water that sparkling? Wait...does water even sparkles?

He sighed at least there's one bottled of white wine and a carton of orange juice.

Seriously, he don't understand Inoue's obsessions towards water. Although it's really good to drink a lot of water, but where's the good with it if you eat nothing.

He found a not-so fresh coriander, probably left from few days ago but still fine. Four pieces of yellow and red bell pepper. And luckily he found a glove of almost-dry-to-death garlic. He always reminded the man there's no need to keep the garlic inside the fridge.

Ogata boiled a water with a drops of oil and salt. He took the linguine from the upper cupboard and starts washing and cutting the vegetables he managed to save from spoiling.

He boiled the pasta while sautéing the garlic with olive oil then add the bell peppers. Honestly, this is the only food he could do since there was nothing else to cook. And believed or not, he prefers home made meals than fastfood.

After a few minutes of boiling the pasta, he drained half of it. Inoue liked it al dente, while he preferred a bit soggy. So kept the other half to continued boiling.

Soon after, he divided the sautéed veggies and poured over the two plated pasta, pinch of salt and white pepper and garnished with coriander. He prepared the table and took out the white wine from the fridge.

It's time to dragged the _drama queen_ out from his room. Although he was so sure that the man need to spent another hour just to dry his hair.

Inside the room Inoue could smelled the appetizing aroma of garlic. Damn, that guy really knows how to tortured him. He loves the smell of the garlic! And Ogata is going to feed him with something he loved before he punish him.

He still on his robe and drying his hair. Sooner or later, the man will come to his room to dragged him out. He couldn't find a proper way to start the confession without angering the man even more. He anticipated this scenario a hundred times. Yet, he wasn't mentally, physically, and spiritually prepared.

 _Kami save me please..._

Inoue had been staring at the mirror in front of him with a very deep thought. He failed to noticed a figure slowly walking behind him.

"How long have you plan to stare at the mirror." Ogata asked. He's running out of patients at his best friend's drama.

Ogata grabbed Inoue's wrist and forcefully dragged him into bed and glowered on top of him. "So...you don't have any plans to explain why you did that?" He asked, looking at Inoue with his fiery brown eyes.

Inoue was stunned. He had no idea what happened second ago and now finding himself writhing beneath his best friend. "I... Seiji... I"

"Who is Raku Shin?" Ogata asked directly. He has no time to fool around.

"But..."

"Who is him?"

Inoue squirmed beneath him. This is why it's hard to deal with Ogata when it comes to Go related as the blonde pro had a tendency to get crazy over it. "The author of.."

"I know that..."

Inoue took a deep breath to relax. Soon, he will need to introduce Ogata to 'Raku Shin' as the owner of the publishing company so what's there to be scared of. He looked straight at Ogata, noticing that the man didn't wear his 'to-look-smart' eyeglass.

"Listen Seiji. This is exactly why I didn't introduce you to Shin-sensei. You're creepy."

"Hey! I am not!"

"Yes you are! Seiji he is our new author okay. If I introduce you to Shin-sensei, you'll probably going to harass him."

"Hey! I'm not-" Ogata protested but Inoue put his finger over his lips.

"I'm going to introduce you both. I swear. But it's kinda complicated. And Shin-sensei wasn't in the condition enough to have a long discussion."

Ogata gaped at him. "He's dying?"

"Haha." Inoue chuckled. Does he made it sound that Shindo is dying? "Far from that. It's your personality actually, not his."

"God damn it! Hana! Tell me everything. You know I don't like it when do that!" Ogata exclaimed. His both hands pinning Inoue's hands in each sides of his head.

"Fine fine... At least get off me first. I need to get dress."

"No. Tell me now."

"Tch. Fine." He snorted. He knew that there's no way he could let the man get off him. Ogata knew that he will run away or make things more complicated to explain. "Raku Shin is our new author."

"I already knew that."

"Well, Shin-sensei requested me to concealed his identity and of course I respected that. And as you know it's about Go so I hid from you. And I do told him to introduce you after the release of his book. Maybe tomorrow night?" He smiled nervously, hoping that would be enough to please and to calm down the fuming Seiji.

"Fine. Is he connected to Sai?"

"Sai?" He asked back but immediately recognized the name." Sai.. Of course they're related. His one of the main character in -"

"Not Sai the ghost. The Sai in the NetGo."

"Sai? In the Netgo? Who's that?"

"That's what I'm asking you. He's invincible go player online."

"Ohh.." Inoue sounded amazed. But he had an idea already. "I see, so someone actually used Sai's name to play online."

"You're wrong. Sai starts playing online three months ago. And the boy, Haru in the story is probably the NetGo Sai."

Inoue eyes widened. Trust Ogata to easily unveiled such things. From the time he plays against Shindo, he also sees the similarities of the boy's gamestyle in the story with the blonde bang teen.

When he carefully asked the teen about it, Shindo embarrassingly admitted that the boy in the story was based on him. The gamestyle was indeed his. A person he wanted to be if only he hadn't lost his voice.

He felt terrible to hear it from him. . Inoue regretted asking about the similarities. Although he only asked about the game style, Shindo sadly confessed to him that he dreamed to be Haru.

"Really?" He asked innocently, but his shaking voice gives him away.

"Don't lie. I know you're aware of that." He sighed. There's no used of intimidating Inoue anymore. "Fine. Tomorrow." He said, he leaned closer and nuzzled at Inoue's side. "I prepared dinner." His voice softened. How he missed the softness of Inoue's pale skins.

"Yea. I smelled the garlic." Inoue loosen up and felt relax a bit. He hated on how Ogata easily switches his mood. Too easily swayed his emotions. "Get off me now please." He asked.

"I want to play Sai."

"Sounds dirty coming from you." He chuckled.

"Why you..."

"I said tomorrow okay. Now get off, Seiji Ogata."

"Three minutes more." Ogata loosen his holds at Inoue's both hands and leaned a bit upward then played his silver-hair instead. "It's still a bit wet... and smells nice." He said teasingly while playfully smelling his hair.

"Pervert. Get off."

"Two minutes."

"Tch. Now."

"One minute..." He whispered, still gently stroking Inoue long silver hair. "You should shorten your hair..."

"Huh? Why?" 'I _thought you like it long._ ' He almost added to ask.

"It made you more dense. Stupid." Inoue pouted, he wanted to object but Ogata's next words made him stopped. "I miss you so much, Hana..." He leaned down and closed his eyes.

Inoue shivered as the warm breath touches his sensitive ears. "I miss you too. Seiji." He whispered while his heart beats faster.. Really, he missed the soft-spoken and caring Seiji, not a grumpy sadist Seiji. "Get off-" he wanted to yelled but heard a soft snores coming from the blonde pro. The man was probably tired.

Well, they can just reheat the food later.

Inoue caressed Ogata's naturally soft blonde hair gently, while the other hand slowly rubbed the blonde pro's broad back.

He really missed those old days. The old days when they're still young, wild and free. Those days that both them have more time to spend together.

He loves Ogata as a best friend. Inoue admitted that, or perhaps more than that. They had their own girlfriends and relationships that didn't last and found themselves seeking each other presence instead.

Best of friends. Probably the kind relationships that well suited them both, siince they always fought every single little things. And yet they don't wanna lose each other.

"You're so cruel Seiji" He whispered. "You made me confused many times... You always given me a false hope...And you let me hold you like this..." Inoue was deeply hurt and in denial. Because he knew exactly what he felt for the man. But being a friend was more than enough for him. Since the man in his arms won't like him the way he liked Ogata..

Tears flows down his cheeks before he finally closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

"You're just dense ...Hana." An unheard replied to Inoue's whispered came out into his lips. Ogata wiping off the hot tears on Inoue's cheek. Quietly, he snuggled deeper into Inoue's bare neck. "- but I love your hair longer..." Then he truly went to sleep.

Tomorrow is another day for them to face and challenge.

Together.

* * *

Touya Meijin was staring at the package sitting at top of the table in his study room. While he was in Akira's room, the delivery guy came and his wife accepted the package on his behalf.

It's strange and he wondered. Did Heihachi Shindou anticipated his death so he set the package to be delivered few months after he died. The packaged came from Hikaru Shindou's grandfather to be deliver to Meijin Touya in particular date.

He carefully opened the package and immediately picked up the white envelope on top of everything, with his name written on it. He cautiously looked at the things contained inside the small package. Aside from the white envelope, there's a small wooden box and a dark green photo album with young Shindou's name. Perhaps the older Shindou trusted him to give it to the younger Shindou.

He closed the box and just taking the white envelope with the letter obviously inside. He called Heihachi's lawyer earlier after they received the package and been told that the lawyer had no idea about it.

He kept the package inside the lower drawer of his table and slowly ripped the envelope. He took a deep breath. Something tells him that the letter containing probably important matters for the young Shindou's being.

' _My confession.._...

 _My heart is gravely suffering...grieving_.

 _And they all said it was completely hopeless.._.'

The letter started. He raised an eyebrow at the introduction. There's wasn't any acknowledgement or somethings. It's hand written letters with three pages with no formal dedication or even dates. He sighed as he heard a small knock at the door. "Come in." And revealed his son Akira with still puffed eyes from crying. He folded the letter and returned it to the envelope. It can wait. And his son is definetely need his full attention right now.

"Forgive me Father... Did I interrupt you?" Akira asked.

"Absolutely not. Is there I can do for you?" He asked, it was rare for his only child to visited him in this room.

"Yes Father... I..." He stuttered. "I wonder if you can discuss my games with Sai..."

"Of course." He replied and hid the white envelope to the first drawer of his table.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys! Good news I updated early ^_^**

 **Just like you guys, I've been itching to upload the chapter between Inoue and Ogata. Lol.**

 **Thank you guys for wonderful reviews, follows and favorites! It boost my confidence and inspired me to keep on writing. I'm currently reconstructing this story since this chapter supposed to be shorter lol. (Special mention to Mrs. Zala- and I love u all guys-) And I should really wrote this part longer anyways.**

 **Kei**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **'Dream'**

* * *

Monday. Nine o'clock in the morning. Attending and sitting in the meeting room wasn't really part of his weekly routine. Despite being the CEO of Seishūn Publising Inc., Ogata Seiji couldn't truly grasped the concept of managing and handling publishing stuffs. That's Inoue's job, as the man was his trusted right man behind the scene. And has more knowledge in publishing world.

He reads all the files on his tables as he prepared himself for the meeting within half an hour. It was the weekly and monthly reports from each departments that usually needed his signature since Inoue already reviewed it for him.

What he will do if one day Inoue decides to resign from his company because of his bad attitude towards the poor silver hair man?

He stayed the night at Inoue's house. And planning to grab more clothes to stay for a week. The silver haired guy obviously overworks himself. And Ogata noticed Inoue lose weight last time he met him.

As usual, Inoue skipped lunch and dinner for work and he blamed himself for that. This time, Ogata promised that he will divided his time between Go and the publishing not to burden the poor silver hair anymore.

It wasn't that he doesn't really like working Seishūn. After all, it was their father's company and inherited by his older brother and he'd never interested managing it. But his older brother died, ten years ago.

A car accident.

He closed his eyes. It was a very painful night. When they received a call about his brother dying in the hospital.

Recently, the image of his brother starts showing up in his dreams. In those dreams, it was as if his Seiki-nii saying something he doesn't recall the moment he woke up. It's been awhile since he dreamed about him. Realized how he almost forgotten his gentle face.

He and his brother are half-American, half-Japanese. Although they were born in America, they're raised in Japan by their father when their parents got divorced and their mother died shortly due to cancer.

They had almost the same physiques and heights. Though he's feature was an obvious mixed of Japanese and American with his dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, he's older brother was entirely American. He has a golden blonde hair with a cerulean eyes that made him popular with girls.

While he had an impassive personality and cold towards others, his brother was a warm and cheerful. Totally opposite of him.

And after meeting the certain Shindo Hikaru made his older brother memories more vivid than before. The teen resembles his brother in some ways when he was the same age. Perhaps if the teen can able to talk, they might also have the same personality as Shindo was an easy-going teenager.

Ogata noted to ask Touya Meijin or Akira to get the blonde bang teen's phone number because Shindo left his white board in the car last Saturday when he kindly dropped off the teen. And he planned to invite the teen for a game sometimes. To get to know Shindo a bit.

He took a deep breath as he scanned the rest of the files. He was an intelligent man and can easily memorized whatever written in the papers. He just too bored to do this job so he just left the company's future to Inoue's capable hand.

A soft knock cut off his thoughts. "Come in." He said.

"Good morning, Ogata-san." It was Inoue with their business-like mode since they agreed to avoid being informal at work. "The meeting will start soon. Is there anything we need to add for discussion?" He asked as he poured the coffee from the coffee maker. Black. No sugar.

"Why so formal? No one is here yet." He asked, taking the cup from Inoue and approached him. "So, did you call Shin-sensei?"

"I send him a message. No reply yet." Which is true. He knew that the blonde bang teen will probably reply during lunchbreak.

"Why not call him?"

"Nah. He won't talk to me anyway."

"Huh?"

"Seiji." Inoue called his given name and glared at the man. Ogata was really annoying sometimes. "Please not now. And besides didn't I promised you that I will let you meet him. Did you call Akira?" He asked instead to divert their topic to the other teen.

"No, not yet., but I'll call him to be with us tonight. I printed his game against Sai last night. I'm pretty sure Akira will show it to sensei."

"Yes." Inoue was terribly nervous. He wondered what would happen once they found out about Shindo's other two identities. Sai in NetGo and Raku Shin. He just confirmed from Shindo that he's indeed Sai in the net.

When Shindo told him about Touya Meijin being his guardian, he never had a chance to ask if he already met Akira or Ogata. He was afraid to ask rather doesn't knew how to simply ask without bothering the teen.

Everything seems messed up and he doesn't want to ruined his good relationship with the Shindo. Hopefully not. He needed to talk to Shindo first before the meeting between Touya Meijin and Ogata.

"Hey. Something wrong?" Ogata asked, noticing that Inoue was spacing out for awhile.

Maybe his persistence were not doing any good for the man. Aside from losing weight, Inoue kinda out fo himself lately. His cheeriness slowly fade and a bit cold towards him. He needs to be more careful on how he deal with Inoue's emotions and sensistivity.

"Seiji.." He called lowly. "Please promise me...be nice to him...okay." He smiled sadly. Inoue doesn't like the idea of letting Ogata and Shindo meet this way for some reason, assuming that they didn't meet yet.

Ogata was taken aback seeing the sorrowness at Inoue's eyes. Does this Raku Shin was really important to Inoue? Somehow, he felt a sting of pain deep inside.

"Yes. I promise." He replied sadly.

Inoue caressed Ogata's cheek then took his one hand and squeezed gently. "Thank you Seiji. He's very dear to me..."

Ogata wanted to confront the man. To ask Inoue what does he meant exactly by those words, yet he preferred to keep it to himself. He's gonna found out later after he meet the mysterious Raku Shin. As for now, he needed to concentrate at the meeting to clear some issues. He has a lot of work to do anyway.

* * *

Lunchbreak was always the peaceful time for Shindo. After he refused the lunch invitations from some of his classmates, he hurriedly went to the rooftop. He wanted to be alone. And to hide.

Recently, more and more students have their own copies of his books. And its terrifies him. Some of his classmates bought copies and even brought a magnetic goban where they can reenact the games from the book.

Surprisingly, even his football coach have his own copy boasting that he's originally a go player during his middle school year. So the idea of asking his help to decline Kaga's crazy plan to starts a Go club, came out of the window. It was obviously futile seeing his coach was another Go fanatic.

He also met the principal about refusing to create a Go club and luckily the woman agreed with him. And they talked about his hair issue once more. In the end, they both settled that Shindo must turn his hair into it's natural color.

He needed to send messages to Inoue about to tonight's meeting with Touya Meijin. The silver haired man requested if he can also meet the Seishūn's owner as the man himself was interested in the book. Of course he was more than willing to meet the owner. It's a great and rare chance for him.

After he sat at the corner of the rooftop under the shade, he opened his bento box and took out his phone.

 _'It's okay. I will meet the owner together with Touya Meijin."_ He wrote a messages for the man. He ate as he waiting for the reply. It's unusual for Inoue to reply late since it's lunch break. But he remembered Inoue mentioned that they will have a meeting in the morning for the translation of his book.

Shindo sighed, suddenly felt nervous. Seriously he doesn't have any ideas how popular his book, considering it wasn't even a month when it's released. But Inoue stated on his text messages that the owner wants to translate the book into different languages before Hokuto Cup thingy, which will help them to promote and popularized his book.

Hopefully. It will.

He loved Go, but it doesn't mean he can join Go and Soccer club at the same time. He have his hands full with everything. School works, soccer and part time job. He was really thankful that Inoue never bothered him with anything regarding the book.

He needs to calm down. Shindo had hoped that his mentor won't get upset from keeping his identity as _Raku Shin_.

And there something else bothers him that he might discuss with Inoue.

The game he had with a certain _Touya_ last night and his dream.

That particular game was one of the best game he had so far, but something quite familiar the way his opponent played. It was as if he already played against _Touya_ before. And he's been thinking to ask Inoue if that _Touya_ is Akira or his father.

And the dreams he had last night. Although he had those dreams before when he's younger, now it became quite clear.

Shindo saw a tall man again cheerfully saying he is his _Daddy_...and a small boy sitting across him while calling a name... _Yuki? Tsuki? Ruki?_ -chan. The faces were still vague and hardly recognize, but he could hear their voices better than before.

He wondered if he knew those people before, yet he couldn't remember any person resembles them from his old hometown. Or maybe his memories starting to return little by little though he wasn't actually in a hurry to remember it all.

The wind blows and a dust caught his eyes. He rubbed his emerald eyes with the back of his hands and carefully removed something.

Shindo stared down at the contact lenses in his palms. "Perhaps it's time to stop using this thing." He said to no one. "And this is the last pair I had from grandpa anyway." He wrapped the contact lenses with the clean piece of paper he had on his pocket. "Or maybe I wil use them a bit more..."

He took a deep breath and gazed up in the sky. He watched the pure white clouds moving with the deep blue skies reflecting the true colors of his eyes.

* * *

Touya Meijin hands were both trembling as he put the letter back inside the white envelope after he read it. He felt his chest tightening and heaving for lack of air.

There were so many things confuses and upsetting him now, wondering how such things could be possibly happen. He'll never blamed the man for his desperation to save his grandson's life. But the way he done it was totally gone wrong in so many ways, that even took someone else's life.

He took a very deep breath to calm down himself. Touya Meijin's head was extremely painful and feels like it's gonna explode soon.

He hid the letter inside the same package from Heihachi Shindo before leaving his study room to breath some fresh air. He's definitely need it.

He sat in the other room, the place where he teaches Go and faced the wooden board to have some game. It was another way for him to relax as he still felt his heart beating faster than the usual and his breathing still hard.

He heard the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of his expecting visitors. Touya Meijin could felt his emotions jumbled with anxiety, hatred and at the same time excitement. He have no idea who is this Raku Shin. Hoping that the author was none other than the Sai in the NetGo, or at least can play a decent Go. It may at least cool down his anxiousness for a bit.

The sliding door opened, revealing his son Akira and his student Ogata. He's surprised and quite confused because he was expecting Inoue and the author to came in, not them. But he acknowledged them anyway.

After the two silently greeted him back and sat down at the opposite side, the doorbell rang once again and he heard Inoue's calm voice as the man politely greeted the Meijin's wife.

Touya Meijin looked at Akira then Ogata with a silent understanding, and mentally noted to talk to the blonde pro in private after the meeting. Evidently, Inoue contacted the blonde pro for this meeting since he's the owner of the company who published Raku Shin's work. With the additional of his son's presence.

He was certainly glad that Ogata didn't bothered him about his secret meeting with the silver hair man. As he doesn't have any explanation for that matter unless Ogata already confronts Inoue. And there's so many things they have to talk soon.

The anticipation of meeting the mysterious author was extemely thrilling. He's been thinking of challenging the author after the confirmation of his identity without offending Raku Shin.

Touya Meijin secretly watched and observed the two younger male across him. Just like him, this moments was truly important as they all had the same intention of knowing the author's real identity. Hoping that Raku Shin was exactly as the same person as they all thought.

Haru. And Sai in the NetGo.

The sliding door opened once again, this time it's Inoue Hanashiro with the least person they expected to see.

Shindo Hikaru stood right behind Inoue wearing his casual clothes as always, then entered the room together with a humble bow.

The air became stilled and felt uncomfortable as Inoue dreadfully seated next to Touya Meijin and Shindo across Akira.

Touya Meijin took another long and deeper breath. And this time, he clenched his kimono tightly with his heart beating in irregular rhythm. His breath became labored and desperately gasping for air.

Everyone was shocked and frozen on their seats, as they witnessed the older man suddenly fell over the goban with a very loud thud followed by the agonizing scream from his son, Akira.

"Father!"

* * *

 **A/N: Yo guys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews as always. Sorry if I don't mention you all on my notes. I'll probably do it once I finish this story...very soon. Just kidding. There's still a lot of things need to reveal...and we all want to read a dialogue from Hikaru-chan, ne? (Spoiler xd)**

 **Just let me warned you guys that this is not actually focus on romance. TeeHee. So forgive me if you don't find any other Shounen Ai chapter in the future. And I actually try my best to update today. I'll be very busy for the following weeks and months.**

 **For those who reads _Through Another Lifetime_. Please hang on a bit. I will definetely update it, I'm just not that good in Man/Woman Romance ... **

**Thanks Guys . Mwaahh.**

 **Kei**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

' **Kifus** '

* * *

Inoue Hanashiro stared in astonishment and admiration at the kifus scattered all over the floor.

He visited Shindo on his apartment as the teen promised Inoue to show his collection of kifus he played against his 'imaginary friend'. Shindo was too embarrassed, nevertheless confessed that during his childhood days and the time he had lived with his grandfather in Aomori, he used to have this 'imaginary friend' who played Go with him.

Shindou pointed at the particular kifus next to him. " _Those are the games we actually played before but I don't really remember. He taught me all the basic again...he said that I already met him when I'm only two years old and begun playing against him when I'm three, but I forgot him after the accident._ " He wrote on the paper giddily, as if nothing wrong about his friend. And him.

It's really hard for him to digested the story and information Shindo had shared about this 'friend' who taught him how to play Go.

It's none other than the ghost in the story. Fujiwara No Sai.

The teen had told that him Shindo met 'Sai' just like written in the book, thru the antique Goban. And his 'friend' strongly insisted that they already knew each other right before Shindo had lost his memories, his voice and had lived in Aomori.

And of course, Shindo just told and assured him that perhaps Fujiwara No Sai was just a result of his childish imagination and deep desire to have a friend that he could play with without being discriminated.

But being Shindo's 'imaginary friend' was understatement. All of their games from Shidougos till the last game they had was extremely brilliant and couldn't just created by a mere imaginaiton. Especially from a child like him.

Shindo showed Inoue some games he had with his grandfather, and it's clearly on different league compared to the one he had with his 'friend'.

And one thing that's bothering him was the dream the teen that had told him. It's quite intriguing and somehow alarming. He have no any information about his parents, just his grandfather. And he swore that he'll ask his former mentor about it as soon as possible.

Suddenly, Shindo stood and turn on his computer after he glanced at the wall clock. The teen grin at him and excitedly sat in front of the computer. " _It's finallly time, Hana-nii.'_ He wrote then logged in.

* * *

Waya and Isumi recreating the game along with the other young pro gathers around them.

 _Sai vs Touya._

Obviously Waya won't miss such incredible game. He got lucky that he just finished his afternoon teaching session that time and witnessed the game right from the start. Despite claiming himself as Sai's number one fan, he silently prayed that Akira won against the Saint of NetGo.

Unfortunately, Sai won just like his other game.

Their game was something he's been dreaming to be able to play.

 _Breath-taking._ _Mind-blowing._

Such a high-level game that he will never able to pull off in a hundred years. Truly, Sai was one of the best among the rest. Although, Akira Touya done so well from the beginning of the game, unfortunately, Sai went above him.

But something about the game seems wrong. It was as if the young Touya holding back his full strength and very cautious with his every moves. As if he was afraid of Sai.

Who won't? Simply knowing that the famous Sai crushes all his opponents so easily, whether an amateur or a pro. The mysterious Sai gaining more and more popularity after the relased of _Kami No Itte_. It seems that there's an unfathomable connections between the Saint of NetGo and the book.

Many speculations about Sai being the 'real ghost' lurking around the internet. While some saying that Sai the ghost was inspired by Sai in the NetGo. Others stating that Sai in the NetGo is clearly imitating Fujiwara No Sai the ghost, as the ghost perfectly play like Shuusaku. And with few ridiculous assumptions saying the author of the book is none other than the Sai of NetGo.

It became a complicated topic and caused arguments between many users, gamers and bloggers in different Go websites. So many speculations and different opinions that doesn't prove anything as the identities of both Sai in the NetGo, seems hard to trace and the author never reveal himself to the public yet.

And sadly, Sai didn't play Go after that game.

He sighed. The news of Akira Touya's father hospitalization five days ago spread like a wildfire among them. Thankfully, the great Go player just collapsed from stress and fatigue. Suprisingly, Akira was kind enough to informed them as well.

Waya just hope that it won't affecting Akira's state of mind for the upcoming Hokuto Cup. He is the hope of Japan Team, after all.

He gestured Isumi to give him the book laying next to the older teen. Kami No Itte. And stared hard on it.

The book creating a buzz among his fellow players, especially with the older professionals. It was really a good book that he couldn't held himself and purchased a two copies of his own.

They've been recreating the kifus printed from the book. And even his sensei and senpais in the study group took an interests of joining them in their session for playing and discussing the games derived from the book.

Just like any other fan, Waya wanted to meet the author personally, hoping to get an autograph and thank him for writing such a wonderful story.

Waya gasped, and realized that perhaps Raku Shin is also a Go player, considering the mysterious author could able to create such amazing kifus. But, Raku Shin might have some people to guide him regarding the games, so it also impossible for the author to be a Go player.

He scowled, and there's something he felt like missing, so he stood to open the computer and to log in.

* * *

Inoue's heart thumping and beating faster through his ribcage as he stood right behind Shindo. It was the anticipated games between the blonde bang teen and his former mentor. And the teen kindly invited him to his apartment to witness their game, aside from showing the kifus.

Right after the older man collapsed and confined at the hospital, their supposed meeting and revelation was completely forgotten. Everyone was so worried about his mentor's condition. Thankfully, the doctor assured them that it was just due to fatigue and needed to stay and rest in the hospital for at least a week to make sure his condtion is stable.

And surprisingly nobody asked him about Shindo's sudden appearance that night.

Inoue and Shindo decided to visit the man at the third day and unexpectedly received a 'friendly challenge' to play Go via internet. And Shindo gladly accepted it, thinking that it may be a perfect excuse and a chance before he reveal himself as Raku Shin to his guardian.

The silver hair man still never had a chance of tell his former mentor about Shindo's other identity. He wondered how his mentor knew that Shindo is playing Go, but he didn't press the matter further.

And now, the anticipated games will begin within a few minutes and he could hear the sounds of his heart beat ringing thru his ears. His whole body is trembling in excitement. His conscience has been fighting in between telling Ogata about the game or not. And perhaps it's much better to let the blonde pro discover the game on his own accord.

Shindou logged in and immediately received a numbers of challenges from other the Go players, and ignored. A particular named popped out the screen and the blonde bang teen clicked ' _Accept_ '.

An even match with a Komi 5.5. Shindo play the white, and Touya Meijin with black. And the game begin with three hours in each clock.

 _Sai vs Koyou Touya._

* * *

Suyong Hong cheerfully looking at the collection of Sai's kifus he had on the clear folder. Ever since he lost against the mysterious Sai, he began following and watching his games whenever he had a chance.

And with the generosity of some people online, he managed to complete his own collection of kifus.

"What are you' doin Suyon?" A taller, light brown hair guy asked him. The teen pulled the chair and sat close to Suyon. "A kifus?"

"Yes. Finally, I completed it. Oh... I heard Japan will release translation of Kami No Itte, and Uncle will send a copy so I can read it well." He mumbled excitedly.

"Hm. Kami No Itte? What's that? And what about those kifus?"

"Oh...yes this. This is Sai's games. Uncle said that Sai in the Netgo is the same -"

"Wait...wait Suyon." Yongha cut off his nonsensical mumbling. "I don't get it. Just tell me first about those kifus."

"Oh right." The younger teen blushed from too excitement of sharing the wonderful kifus with his friend and teammate. "Here.. This is Sai's games. He's popular Go player online." Then another set of photo copies of kifus from the other folder. "And this kifus scanned and derived from the book.."

Yongha Ko scanned the kifus carefully, comparing each printed papers to one another. He raised an eyebrow, seeing the certain game. Sai vs. Touya. "Is this Akira Touya's game?" He asked.

"Hm. I think so. I compared his previous games to this one...and it seems they were the same person."

"And this Sai...who's this?"

Suyong fidgeted at his seat as he had the same question to his Uncle and mostly people online. "I...we don't know. No one know." He replied.

"What?"

"Yeah. Uncle even heard some rumors that Sai is inspired by the Sai from the book...and uses the ghost name to play online."

"Huh?" Yongha looked at the teen dumbfounded. "book...and. Ghost...what the heck?"

"Hey..." Suyon grabbed his hair, frustrated. "There's rumor that Sai in the NetGo is the same Sai, the ghost in the book." He yelled, even though he knew that Yongha Ko won't understand his mumbling.

He's so upset that the translation of the book won't be out till next month. And the very first batch of translated English book was already sold out online even before it's release due to it's popular demands. Few people says in the forum that the Korean and Chinese translation might take time to be printed, since the publisher focused in releasing the English first. And he can live with that, much better than his Uncle poor Japanese to Korean translation.

"Hmm.. I see." Yongha nodded, his eyes stared intently at printed kifus. "You're probably wrong..." He blurted out. "Sai in net is the black player in this kifus from book. " He pointed out casually.

Suyon tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... The Sai you're talking about is obviously the black in kifus...the one you scanned from the book."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Huh? Is there something wrong about that?" Yongha asked.

"Nope. I mean how could you tell that easily. I read some comments and speculations in the forum saying that Sai was only imitating the ghost in the story."

"Oh..so the ghost was the white in here."

"Yes..?" Suyon was kinda confused, didn't exactly know how to respond. "What do you mean?"

"Well, they're wrong. You're Sai in net and this black from book...is the same person. Interesting..." His eyes squinted in anticipation and smiled widely.

The younger teen shivered seeing Yongha's squinting eyes. That means trouble. And he doesn't want to get involved.

The FaceTime calls from his Uncle averted Suyon's attention from Yongha. "Uncle?...seriously?" Suyon hurriedly turn off the phone and log in his NetGo account.

He gaped at the screen seeing a lot of spectators of the particular game.

 _Sai vs. Koyou Touya._

And Yongha suddenly turn into serious mode after reading the great Go player name. He watched the progressing games with calculating eyes. And a promised to himself to challenge Sai after the game. "Sai huh? I didn't knew that Japan has another amazing player to be play with." He twitched when white place a move. "Shuusaku?" He whispered.

* * *

Seiji Ogata scowled as he exited the hospital. He just received a confirmation from the Go Organizaiton to take over Koyou Touya's position as the Japan Team Manager due to the older man's condition. Although Kurata was exceptionally eager to take up the position, Ogata refused and said that he's willing to take over and certainly glad that his mentor condition wasn't that worse. The man just needed to take everything easy and take good care of himself.

Ogata wanted to visit and talk to his mentor, but it seems the man decided not to accept any visitor for today. As the sign indicated at the door.

He picked up Akira along with Ochi and Yashiro to begin mentoring the three teens at his own apartment. His mentor already had a lot of lectures for them before he got sick. And maybe that's one of the reason for his fatigue.

Touya Meijin was taking the Hokuto Cup seriously than those competitors and praying that the teens will show a good result at the tournament.

Ogata entered his apartment and hurridely went to his study room. It's bothering him that his mentor wants to play Go in the net without any interruption.

"Something wrong Ogata-san?" Akira asked. Seeing the man's uncomfortableness.

"Your father... I went to the hospital to see him before I pick you... He doesn't want any visitors for today.."

"Oh..yes Mother mentioned that she will not visit today. Father wants to play NetGo without any interruption." Akira chuckled, amazed at his father's dedication towards Go.

Ogata logged in and shocked to see that the certain gamer that's been gaining popularity recently in the NetGo community is currently playing against his mentor. And the ever growing numbers of spectators is truly amazing. The three teens leaned closer behind him and gaped at the computer screen.

It's an even match and the game progressing peacefully.

"Amazing." Ochi muttered unconsciously. Lately, he's quite annoyed that the certain Sai in the NetGo catching many Go players attentions instead of Hokuto Cup's representative. Yet, he couldn't help but admire the games the Saint of NetGo having with the Meijin.

Ogata frowned. To think the famous Sai is playing well against Touya Meijin's caliber. No wonder many people are intrigue and striving to play against the famous Sai. Then he gasped, seeing the number of game hours indicated on the screen.

 _Three hours._

He narrowed his eyes. Does it mean that the game was scheduled ahead of time, and so his mentor doesn't want any interruption during this time? But who might be the one will arrange the game among the people who visits the man.

His eyes widened, recalling the night of the meeting and the appearance of Shindo with Inoue. _Is it them?_

Even though he's too eager to ask Inoue about Raku Shin's connection to Sai, Shindo's unexpected appearance to their supposed meeting with the mysterious author greatly confused him.

Does Shindo Hikaru is in fact Raku Shin? Or does the teen knows the internet prodigy, personally? Or they worked together and wrote Kami No Itte?

There's so many questions needs to be answer. But his mentor's sudden sickness made him forgot everything about the mysterious author.

Behind him, Akira is thinking the same. Does Hikaru have something to do with Raku Shin with his sudden apperance that night. He promised to himself that he will visit the blonde bang teen after the session.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for another interrruption. It's certainly needed for this scenario.** **But I'm sticking on my storyline, no matter how frustrating they are. XD**

 **I'm relly busy at work since last month, and then I had to take IELTS test for work transfer. Fortunately, I managed to get 6.5 overall band score. It's quite hard with the little time I had and mountain of works to do. And I'm really thankful that there were some people who helped me with me review. Seriously, I thought I couldn't get at least band 5. It was really sudden for me, when my boss told me to book a test as one of the requirements for work. Dang, it was like saying 'go buy a wedding dress, you're getting married tomorrow' lol.**

 **And to those who accidentally read draft for Chapter 14, I posted the wrong chapter. Sorry for the mess. T_T**

 **Kei**


End file.
